Gundam Rangers
by Akatsuki Uchiha fangirl
Summary: Wht if Jason was hidding a past that he wished he could forget and is now haunting him. Can the original rangers and gboys fight together to defeat both their enemies or will it be the end of the rangers and the gboys.


Gundam Rangers

By: Susan

I don't own power rangers or gundam wing . I only own what you don't realize from the series. What if Jason wasn't who he said he was what if he was so much more and is his haunting past coming back to haunt him.

Jason POV

I could not believe what I just read from my computer screen. I was hoping that my friends would send me a message but on the screen was a message from the doctors. How the hell did they find me? See I had a hidden life that none of my newer friends has known about see I was a gundam pilot yes you heard correctly a gundam pilot. You know those machines that are in space fighting. Well if you did not know now you do. Well I was one of them and I was not happy about it. It came about maybe two years ago when I was fifteen. I was in the war my gundam was the Heavyarms making me pilot 03. During one of the missions, I had found my way out I used my self-destruction button on my gundam and left. Now back to the computer. I reread it just to be on the safe side yep I had read it right. It simply stated.

Dear Trowa,

I hope this e-mail finds you safely but we are writing you to let you know that your new mission is to let the other gundam pilots stay with you at your home in Angle Groves for a while and while we are at it, you have no authority to just up and quite the war. We will give you further instructions when we have a mission for you. Your friends will arrive in a week after you get this look at the date. Also, take care Trowa because we will be checking up as I said you do not leave the war whenever you feel like it.

Sincerely,

Dr. S

I knew there was a reason that I hated that doctor yea he did save me from the mercenaries when I was thirteen but it was his fault that I became a gundam pilot. Again let me tell you it wasn't my idea at the age of fourteen I was doing some finishing touches on Heavyarms when I heard yelling happing I was about to get up and leave when I heard a gun go off. I got up to see what had happen, when stupid me, tripped over my laptop, and I heard Doctor S ask who was out there. I walked out and opened my big mouth by saying that I was fond of the suit.

Well back to the message again I quickly typed mission accepted. Knowing that I had no choice about this and I knew my career as a power ranger was up. I had to talk to Zordon about this. I teleported into the command center and saw Alpha, Zordon had spotted me and said, "Jason what is wrong?"

I replied, "Zordon I have bad news but can you get the others here and I mean all of them I don't want to repeat this more than once."

Zordon nodded and had Alpha contact the other rangers including Zack, Trini, and Billy. When the eight rangers well five rangers and three previous rangers got there Zack replied, "Thank god us three were in our room at the time."

Jason said, "Sorry Zack but what I got to say is going to be difficult as it is so I rather not repeat it. You see I have not been telling you all the truth. Most of it has been a lie that I had created to keep my cover so sort in people couldn't find me."

Kimberly said, "Like what Jase?"

Jason replied, "Okay Jason isn't my real name for one my comrades know me as Trowa Barton, that is also not my name I have no name I am a nameless solider that has been on the battlefield for as long as I can remember. I saw the real Trowa get kill and I took his name and became a gundam pilot. In addition, I never grew up with my parents I was raise by mercenaries for as long back as I can remember. Oh and the reason I called everyone here, my comrades are going to be staying at my place and knowing them I won't be able to be a power ranger. They would figure it out and the thing is that because of the war with the gundams I do not know when I will be called back to fight I do not have a choice. If we tell my friends that I am a ranger than I can keep fighting alongside you but if not they will figure it out."

Alpha asked, "How is that Jase?"

Jason replied, "If the blue wolf ranger disappears than they would figure something weird is going on, but if I went in fight as the blue wolf ranger then they will put two and two together since they know my fighting style. These people aren't dumb they will figure it out either thru my body language or my fighting style."

Normal POV

Tommy and the others did not like this at all. They needed Jason as a leader it was only right, but why was Jason acting like this. It was not like him to give up without a fight. Tommy looked at what he always saw as a brother and knew that there must have been more what happen in the past to make Jason act like this what was it that drove him here of all places. Billy beat him to it.

Billy said, "Jase if I may ask why did you come here for?"

Jason replied, "It wasn't my intention to come Billy. I want to stop fighting I wanted out of the war I knew Earth would give me that chance. The colonies are a great place but too close to the war and it seems like everyone knew everyone so it would be hard to hide from people. Earth your scattered it's easier to hide and stay hidden how the damn doctor found me is a mystery I want to solve."

This made the others even more confused doctors, wars what the hell was Jason going on about. Zack looked at his watch and said, "Shit Trini, Billy if we don't get back to our apartment in five minutes, or were going to have to answer questions we can't possible answer."

Zordon teleported the three back to their room in Switzerland. The other six-teleported back to wherever they came from.

Kimberly could not believe it she has been friends with the brown hair green eye (Yes I know Jason has black eyes but for this story he does not) friend. She was not going to try judging him by his past actions but she still wanted to know why he did not tell them the whole truth. She sat there upset about what she heard and knew that she was not going to find out just by sitting there crying over spilt milk and went to bed. She would talk to Jase about this tomorrow.

Tommy was also, in his room trying to figure it all out since he knew that Jason was not out to hurt any of them by lying to them about the past. He had know that Jase had not said everything before hand and even know he did not tell them everything just enough to let them know the importance of what was happening. Damn he just wished that he knew what was on Jason's mind that has him so worried.

Zordon and Alpha were worried if Jason left that meant either Tommy or Rocky would have to become a leader. Tommy looked up to Jason when he was conflicted and in battle Tommy was normally always trying to be as strong as Jason to show that he knew what he was doing. Rocky just did not have enough time to grow with the rangers and would feel like he is over stepping his bonds with the other rangers.

Alpha said, "Zordon what will we do if Jason says is true and he has to go and fight in that war, but at the same time the other rangers need him."

Zordon replied, "I know Alpha Jason might not realize it but the rangers are too unstable without him at the moment. A fight here and there without him they can deal with but ultimately they can't go for a long time without him."

Jason was in his house down in the basement practicing his fighting moves he wasn't out of shape since he was always practicing and making sure that he was focus and wary. He had just finished up and put the towel around his neck as he walked up to the kitchen to get something to drink. He open the bottle of orange juice when he noticed an old man that looked like he had been electrocuted if you went by his hair and he had a funny looking nose that looked like it was held by two piece's of string.

"Hello Trowa Barton." said the old man.

"Hello Doctor S what do I owe to this pleasant visit," asked Trowa.

"Nothing much my boy just like I said I would check up on you. You are slippery at times you slipped once and got away what would make me think you won't do it again."

"I have nothing to hide for now you found me what would stop you from doing it again. I know when it's time to stop running and meet my destiny the sad thing is that I do not know what my destiny is yet. I joined the war as you say but in my mind, I see it as I was saving your life. If I remember correctly you shot the real Trowa Barton and I had to take his place."

Doctor S smiled an evil smile and said, "That may be so Trowa but you must remember that it was you who choose to fight in the war. You were the one who said that you were fond of the Gundam Heavyarms."

"I know what I said Doctor S, and I am not saying you were wrong. All I am saying is that if I must I will go back, but I will not do the same mistake twice. I left for a reason and until I find if my reason was a good reason I will not return to the battle field."

Doctor S replied, "No you will return to the battle field my boy you see I know about the rangers let's say I knew where you were all this time and I will let you know I always will know. You can't just hide from me I let you have some time off now you will come back to fight when I give you a mission you will go and do it if not then let's say that power coin won't save you Trowa."

With that, Doctor S left the house with Trowa going pale as a ghost. He was now officially scared of the man behind Heavyarms. Trowa walked upstairs and took a shower since he knew that after that work out he would need one badly. After the shower, he changed into a pair of pajamas and went to bed.

The next morning Trowa got up and thought damn that was one crazy dream I really must be out of it. He opened his laptop and read the e-mail. Damn was all he thought, okay so it was not one of his strange dreams it did happen. Realizing that his friends were coming the day after tomorrow he panicked. He decided that he needed to get some stuff for the other bedrooms thinking okay will Duo and Heero will most likely share a room if nothing has changed since the last time I saw or spoke to them which was last week. Quatra will want his own room and mostly likely the same with Wufei so three things of bed sheets.

Walking out of the house grabbing his keys, cell phone, and wallet, He walked to the mall and shudder before walking in. He had always hated the mall and now he remembered why it had to be the large group of people he was never a people person himself he like the quiet and empty places but large crowds tended to give him the creeps. He quickly made it to the store named Sears. Walking to the bed supplies, he was able to find what he was looking for and grabbed three sheets, blankets, and pillows. He also got some other supplies while he was there. On the way home, he went grocery shopping. He got all the food inside when his cell went off.

"Jason speaking"

"Um hi is there a Trowa Barton around."

Shit it was Duo Jason said, "This is him."

"Oh good hey Tro were going to be early getting to your house."

"How early"

Heero grabbed the phone and said, "Let's just say tonight."

Trowa sighed, "Fine nothing I can do about it now can I."

"You got it Tro over and out."

After hanging up Trowa was pissed, he was not ready for his friends and with the way Duo and Heero acted it was more than likely that the Doctors had a hand in this. He finished putting the food away and went to fix up the three rooms glad that his dad had decided to buy a five-room bedroom he did not have to worry about sharing rooms or being crowed. The next thing he heard was the door being knocked on. Sighing he went to open it and saw the rangers. He welcomed them in and said, "Guys what are, you doing here?"

Kimberly said, "Well one we were wondering where you were since you never made it to the youth center like normal."

Jason said, "Sorry I didn't call you guys I just have a lot on my plate my friends are coming tonight instead of the day after tomorrow so that means something happen and they aren't telling me and I am tired and just want to sleep."

Just then their communicators went off Jason said, "We read you Zordon."

Zordon said, "Rangers we need you in the command center now."

Tommy said, "Were on our way."

When all six got to the command center Zordon said, "Rita set off some putties and Goldar near the airport Jason your friends are close as they should be or have already landed."

Jason said, "Ninja Ranger Power NOW!"

Tommy said, "White ranger power."

Adam said, "Black ranger power"

Kimberly said, "Pink ranger power."

Trowa said, "Blue ranger power."

Rocky said, "Red ranger power."

Alisha said, "Yellow ranger power."

As they, all called on their ninja powers and went to face Goldar and the putties. Adam was trying to help get the people to safety, Jason was trying to take down Goldar, and the others were taking on the putties none of them saw four men staring at the battle in shock

Duo asked, "Hey guys the guy in blue does he remind you of someone?"

Wufei and Heero looked over at the person in blue and saw the stance and the fighting. Heero said, "It can't be that is Trowa's stance and the moves are similar it just can't be."

Kimberly saw the four men and thought oh no they spotted Jason she went to her communicator and said, 'Zordon we have a problem Blue wolf's friends have spotted him they figured it out."

Zordon said, "Okay Kimberly we will teleport them here now and then come when you guys are done with this battle."

Kimberly said, "Over and out."

Zordon then had Alpha teleport the four young men to the command center.

Jason was trying to defeat Goldar without using all of his power he knew that being a gundam pilot made him unbelievably fast and harder to kill but the enemy didn't need to know that. All of a sudden, Goldar and the remaining putties vanished and Jason said, "Let's return to the command center."

Not so long ago the four men fell to the ground in utter surprise. Duo was the first one to get up and noticed that everyone had fallen in a pile on top of poor Quatra. As Heero and Wufei got up Quatra just sat there in shock at what he saw. Alpha said, "Hello I am Alpha five and my friend is known as Zordon."

Heero said, "Why have you bought us here?"

Zordon replied, "I have bought you here for one reason. Though you many not know it, you will just have to wait a little longer. All will be explained in due time."

A couple minutes' later six different light beams came in and when they dissolved in its place stood six people in different color uniforms and helmets under their arms. Wufei and Quatra stared at the one in blue he may have cut his hair so he didn't have a uni bang (think of Jason's hair) but there was no way he could hide the stance and dead look in his green eyes it was Trowa.

Trowa said, "Hello Heero, Duo, Quatra, and Wufei. I see you already met Zordon and Alpha so let me introduce the power rangers in white you got Tommy the falcon, in pink you got Kimberly the crane, in black you got Adam the frog, in yellow you got Aisha the bear, and in red you got Rocky the ape. I am known as the blue wolf and am the leader of the power rangers."

Heero replied, "Right I am supposed to believe that you are a leader of a group that call themselves the power rangers. Trowa we are still upset that you deserted us during the war. What part of we need all five of us did you not get Tro."

Trowa sighed and said, "I know saying I'm sorry isn't going to matter to you so maybe if I tell you why you'll understand not that my reasons are going to matter since Doctor S already made sure of that."

Heero said, "Start with the explanation now Barton!"

Trowa cringed at that but said, "I left not because of the group I left because I wasn't sure I was fighting for the right reason. I started to fight thinking that I was making a difference that it was right. Then it felt like I was not fighting for the colonies and it was for my own selfish reasons, so when I saw my chance I took it I self detonated my gundam and left the war. Doctor S has already yelled at me and told me I wasn't allowed to quiet so I am now back in the war not that I'm happy I will figure out what to do when the time comes."

Heero replied, "It's not going to be that easy Barton we were told by the doctors that if you even seem to be close to running again that we can stop you any way we deem necessary. In other words, you are under our protection and we will be monitoring, your every move. We need all five gundams in this war you need to earn your place back among us. You will have a practice fighting trial against me tomorrow at this youth center."

Trowa nodded at this knowing that he had no choice at all.

The other rangers were looking pissed at what Heero had said to their leader. Kimberly just wanted to know what they hell he meant. Trowa just gave a look that told them all to stay back. Rocky who did not get the look, or what Trowa was attempting to say, decided to speak up, "What do you mean by that Heero? Is it really that bad that Jason is our leader?"

Trowa sighed he should have known that Rocky wouldn't stay quiet, but answered, "No Rocky that is not what he meant he was just saying that since I have done the worst thing possible by deserting them I can't be trusted to not do it again. They will probably watch me fight alongside the rangers to get back in."

Duo responded, "Trowa pretty much summed it up, but it's still not that easy Trowa you need to prove to us that you aren't going to leave us again. Watching the battles against whomever this enemy is going to be one thing. Your also going to have to prove that your loyalty to your duty you got to remember we are gundams are missions are our responsibility they our obligations first."

Trowa nodded as he got Zordon to teleport his friends to his house and he would be there in a couple of minutes. Heero nodded as the four disappeared to Trowa's house. Again, the four had ended up in a pile with again poor Quatra at the bottom. Wufei looked around the house after Heero got off of him. He noticed that it was almost to clean and looked like only Trowa lived there. Duo who had just gotten off of Quatra and helped the blond man up was also looking at the house. He walked up the stairs and was trying to see if he could find Trowa's bedroom. He found five rooms and smirked he knew that one of these rooms had to be Trowa's. Heero came up behind him and said, "Koi, don't you dare try to find Trowa's bedroom because we need him to trust us."

Duo nodded as the two walked back downstairs.

In the command center Trowa said, "Guys you need to be careful about what you say around them they aren't your normal teens. They are eighteen like me and well they were in the war with me. I will tell you a little more about them. Heero is the leader of the group. He is the strongest among us and he is known as the Perfect Solider. To sum it up if you are his target you will be dead. Duo is Heero's lover. He is the jokester of the group, which can at times make him the most annoying one out of the group. He is known as the God of Death and is the fourth strongest. Quatra is the shortest of the group and is the gentle one of us. He is the weakest and is the most likely to forgive you first. He is the one we call the Desert Prince. Wufei is known as the warrior he is the second strongest. He is the one with the most justice and has a belief that the weak and women should not fight at all. Then there is me I am the third strongest. I am known as the mercenary I am more likely to watch the battle and find another way to defeat them."

Once the talk was over and they all decided to meet at the youth center to see what the battle was likely.

Trowa teleported into his house and saw that all four of the boys were in the living room. Duo was on the ground playing a game on his Super Nintendo. Wufei was dozing on the couch; Quatra was watching Duo and helping him play Mario. While Heero was waiting for Trowa to get his ass home, so he could interrogate him.

Trowa said, "Before you start to interrogate me Heero lets go to bed and you can do it after the training tomorrow."

Heero nodded as he picked up Wufei and called the others to follow. Trowa showed him the room that was the closest to the stairs and said, "Heero you can put Wufei in that room." Pointing to the room that was across from Wufei's he said, "Quatra you can use that room but you can switch later." Quatra nodded and walked into his new room and saw that Trowa had tried to make him feel at home. Trowa then pointed to the room at the end of the hall and said, "That can be your room again you can change it's the second biggest since the first was my dad's and I just haven't had the heart to go in and change it."

Trowa was about to leave when Duo grabbed his arm and said, "Tro we are glad to see you but you got to remember you left us we are not going to be so opened right now. You really hurt us by leaving. Just to know in case something happens where your room is located?"

Trowa pointed up and said, "My room is in attic I have been so down lately with the lost of my father earlier in the year that I just slept up there."

Duo nodded as he and Heero went into their room to sleep. Trowa went up to the attic and went to bed.

The next morning Trowa was up and making breakfast for his comrades and himself he just hopped that Rita and Zedd would stay quiet for a while. As he started to set the dishes and get the food off the stove, he saw Duo coming down the stairs with Heero following at a slower pace than his Koi. Wufei and Quatra were also walked at a slower state. Trowa got the coffee out of the machine and put their pot on the table with a kettle of water he was not sure why but he thought that it would be wanted. As everyone sat down Heero gave Trowa a grateful smile for the coffee as he started to drink it. Trowa just went to get the food and sat back down. As everyone got their food, Quatra noticed that Trowa only ate the French toast, eggs, and a hush brown. Wufei caught a look and said, "Trowa aren't you going to eat sausage and bacon."

Trowa shock his head and said, "No I'm not I'm a vegetarian."

After the breakfast, the guys piled into the van as Trowa drove to the youth center. As he walked in, he bumped into the infamous Bulk and Skull. Trowa sighed as he walked pass them as Bulk stopped Heero and the other's and said, "What are you doing following twinkle toes over there?"

Heero said, "Stand aside or you will not like the consequences."

Bulk said, "Oh really I would like to see you try?"

Skull just said, "Yea."

Heero grabbed Bulk by the collar and threw him over his shoulder into a garbage can while Skull ran towards him.

Heero said, "I warned them."

As the four boys caught up with Trowa who was stretching out on the mat with Rocky and Adam supporting him, Heero started to do his stretches when done he saw that Trowa had already told Rocky and Adam to go to the others while Wufei went to play referee. Since Wufei knew this was going to be an all out fight, which the two fighters' could, do any damage except kill and only hands and feet. Both boys got into position. Trowa as always was quick to try to attack then slide away for a defensive position it was what made him so deadly. Heero had already known Trowa's fighting style and had to think fast to keep up he noticed that Trowa wasn't doing his normal style he was more cautious.

Tommy was watching the fight with the other rangers they knew that Jason wasn't use to fighting as if this he was use to the enemy attacking him first that he was trying to be cautious and think before he acted which was not the easiest thing for him. Kimberly and Aisha were watching the battle with amusement it wasn't every day that you saw someone who was like a brother to you fight as if it was his life. Kimberly thought I haven't seen him fight this hard since Ivan Ooze. The others were really into the fight already. Trowa and Heero had some bruising, but you could tell that Heero had an upper hand on Trowa. Trowa was getting tired he was looking for a way to get this over with when he finally saw his move he quickly went to do a upper cut and at the last minute tried to sweep Heero's leg from under him. It didn't work Heero had already caught on and jumped up, then did the same attack on Trowa with successes and said, "Do you give Trowa?"

Trowa said, "Okay Heero I give."

Heero said, "Good job Trowa at least I know that you can hold your own when it's time for your missions to start."

Trowa just walked to the ranger table and sat down while Ernie brought him one of his smoothies. Trowa started to drink it down when Tommy said, "Hey Jase I got a question. What's going to happen if you have to rejoin the war? I mean we depend on you to be our leader and I know for sure all of us would see it as stepping way over the boundaries to be leader."

Trowa said, "I'm not sure Tommy I figured that I would cross that bridge when it came around and just to let you know I have thought about it and I think either you Tommy or seeing if I can convince Billy on coming back and having him take over for me."

Kimberly who was leaning a little into Tommy said, "That would be awesome since Billy was really good at the electrical stuff along with you Jase and it would also boost his self esteem more."

Adam said, "Not to sound rude or anything but it would be kind of hard for us three since we never actually got to fight with him to trust him as a leader."

Jason nodded and said, "Reason that I am still undecided I love the team and I need to figure out what is best for the team if I happen to do go into the war. Let' go to my house and talk that way were have less likely chance to be overheard."

The group nodded and walked over to Jason's house when they got there Jason noticed that his door was wide open and he said, "Um Heero didn't I shut and lock the door on my way out?"

Heero replied, "Yea you did why do, you ask?"

Trowa taking out his gun that he always have on him and said, "Guys stay out here I'll go and make sure the coast is clear I think someone broke in."

Trowa ran into the house before anyone could say anything about it and check the house after he saw that nobody was in the house he told them they could come in.

Kimberly said, "This place is a mess."

Trowa was going through some of his stuff that got thrown all over the place and said, "Whatever it was that they were looking for they either found it or they didn't. I just wished they cleaned up after themselves for once."

Heero replied, "All my things are here even my laptop which I thought they would try to hijack if it was a simple robbery."

The others said the same thing Trowa was going through his stuff and went to his room to see if everything was there he noticed one thing missing that wasn't good his power coin that held the tyrannosaurus power. He ran downstairs and checked in the safe he hoped for all god that he put it there with some other important paper that he didn't want people to know or find. Getting it open and checking around he didn't see it and started to freak where could it have gone all the time trying to keep it safe and it was the only thing missing.

Trowa quickly said, "I think Rita and Zedd had something to do with this my tyrannosaurs power coin is missing."

Tommy said, "How is, that possible I mean you normally always kept it with you either on your belt or in your bag."

Trowa replied, "It is possible because after we got the ninja power I stopped carrying it on me cause it reminded me what I had lost. I am not good at adapting to change even when I make it, so when I moved here with my dad I put all information about the war in a safe. I left out my power coin to help remind me what I was fighting for, and I thought that I might have put it in the safe well I didn't and now I can't find it."

Aisha responded, "Let's clean up this mess and hope that we can find it since we really can't go to the police about it. We could go to Zordon but I want to make completely sure before we tell Zordon.

Out in the back yard an old man watched behind some trees watching the house and the one brown hair green eye boy getting frustrated over not finding the power coin. He whispered, "I told you Trowa that I will get you to rejoin the war one way or another and if holding this coin hostage so be it."

All of a sudden, he saw six rays of light along with four rays of white come from the house and when the lights vanished, no one was around.

Ten different sources of light four white and six different colors came into the room the six landed perfectly while the other four were still having trouble thank god that they didn't land on each other. Quatra just said, "How is it that you guys can land perfectly and we keep falling?"

Rocky said, "I think it's because we have more practice than you."

Kimberly said, "Yea I don't know how many times we were teleported without any warning and we landed on the floor."

Trowa nodded and said, "Isn't that why we asked for a warning next time."

Kimberly nodded as she was the only ranger that was still there at the time that it happen it was something those two had enjoyed talking to each other about was the old days with the original five. For some reason Kimberly and Jason just couldn't see Tommy as one of the originals even thou he was one. He was like Adam, Aisha, and Rocky just an extended part of what was a wonderful team. Zordon brought them out of thought and said, "Rangers Rita and Zedd are at it again but this time they have teamed up with some humans. Trowa, Quatra, Wufei, Duo, and Heero all looked at each other. The four sprinted over to Heero and looked over his shoulder as he had whipped out his laptop and was checking to see if there was any news from the doctors.

Trowa said, "There Heero it's from Doctor S."

As they read it Trowa screamed, "I am so going to kill that damn doctor when I get my hands on him how dare he steal my tyrannosaurs power coin when I am not home just because I still haven't gotten over the idea of my not wanting to be a gundam pilot."

Heero said, "Tro, calm your ass down now. Here is one from Doctor J and he has stated that there was some weird coded mail that was going to a guy name Zedd but they weren't able to decode them and let them go where ever they were going to so he has no idea if it was anything important."

Trowa sighed and said, "Did Heavyarms ever get repaired because knowing how my luck has been Oz is the one that joined up with Zedd and Rita."

Wufei replied, "Oh so you are going to finally take the stick out of your ass and help us out in the war or is it just for this fight Tro?"

Trowa responded, "Look guys I may hate this but it is part of my destiny. I am now and forever be a gundam pilot I have a war that needs finishing, but you guys have to understand the rangers are very unstable without me I have the group work together, but it is going to be difficult for them to go into these battles without a suitable leader."

Heero nodded knowing that Trowa spoke the truth and said, "Tro have you ever just step back and watched the team like how I use to let each of you take the Wing Zero and watched to see who could take the Zero system and who couldn't. That is why Quatra became the second in command he can handle the system while you guys would still be fighting what it shows ya."

Trowa replied, "That's not the problem Heero I defiantly know who I would choose to be team leader if not me, but this person would feel like they would be going out of the boundaries even if I pick them as leader."

Kimberly said, "It may take a while Jase but we will get use to it so who is the new leader if you are working with them?"

Trowa smiled and said, "You are Kimberly. You have been with the rangers since the beginning. I have been teaching you what it means to be a great leader in secrete. So will you take the responsibility to be the new leader?"

Kimberly and everyone was shock it wasn't that they all believed that Kimberly wouldn't make a great leader she would and they knew that but for Jase to just state that he was teaching her without anyone knowing was a shock.

Jason asked, "Why do you guys seem shock? I mean it she has watched me fight from day one and has been under my wing since that time so it makes only sense that I would choose her as the next leader."

Kimberly replied, "We all thought that you would pick Tommy or Rocky but know when you explain it that way it does make sense. I would be happy to take your place as the new leader of the power rangers but if you stay in Angel Grove while we fight Oz and Zedd then you are defiantly keeping the practice cause I do not know anyway of conducting those."

Everyone laughed at Kimberly's statement as Duo said, "Tro, buddy welcome back to the group man and yea your gundam is all geared up and ready to be used."

Trowa replied, "I would use it but I want this to be my last fight as a ranger to be as a ranger."

Wufei smiled he knew that talk it was their mercenary and one of the many traits that Wufei, was in love with.

Trowa said, "Well meet you at the battle field. Ninja Ranger Power Now!"

Tommy said, "White ranger power."

Adam said, "Black ranger power."

Kimberly said, "Pink ranger power."

Trowa said, "Blue ranger power."

Rocky said, "Red ranger power."

Aisha said, "Yellow ranger power."

As they landed at the park they first started to fight the putties while they waited for the second group to come they weren't totally for sure but they wanted the gundams just in case that the mobile suits or dolls whatever they were now where coming. Trowa was getting tried easily but tried to keep going. He couldn't figure out why he felt so low on power and he said, "Guys I'm going back to the command center my power is going."

Kimberly replied, "Okay, Jase were taking care of things here."

With that being said Jason teleported back to the command center. Once he made it to the center, he completely powered down and said, "Zordon what happen?"

Zordon replied, "I do not know Jason it is unlike the power to just de-energize like that Alpha would you please scan Jason and see what we can do."

Alpha nodded as he led Jason to the table right when Jason fainted from the power loss. As they did, the scan they had hoped that whatever was causing this would stop.

Zedd and Rita were watching the battle along with Treize with wild interest. He said, "So you know who the rangers are but you don't tell anyone who they are why?"

Rita said, "One no one would believe us and two we don't really want the humans to know where we stay and if we go to earth then Zordon would know immediately. So we work from here and send monsters to try and destroy the rangers."

Treize replied, "That is a waste of talent on your part I fight with the honor of battle I rather have a fight to the death then no fight at all. I got an idea let me send some of the mobile dolls and see if the rangers can beat them."

Zedd nodded wondering what these mobile dolls could do that his monsters couldn't.

Back on the battlefield Kimberly had taken command and was getting everyone back into organization during the attack. Thinking quickly she told Tommy to go after Goldar who had suddenly appeared. Just then, a few mobile dolls came and Kimberly was now stuck without any idea she thought okay they are giant robots so we need, "Ninja Zords now."

Just then the Falcon Zord, the frog Zord, the Ape Zord, the Crane Zord, and the Bear Zord appeared. They each jumped into their respective Zord while they try to hold off the mobile dolls until the second group arrived.

Heero, Duo, Wufei, and Quatra finally got to their gundams they were trying to figure out the easiest way to get the gundams there they had three that could easily fly but Sandrock couldn't. Quatra just said, "Heero transform your gundam and I will hold on to your gundam like when you escaped the base on Antarctica with Trowa."

"Hn." was all the boys heard as he did what Quatra had stated it wasn't normal that Heero had just done something like that. As the boys flew off and were on their way they had worried about Trowa it was strange that he was showing emotions now then he did before it was refreshing to see that he was human too and that even he could still feel. Heero realized that with Trowa now showing some type of feelings he might be able to live freely now. He knew that Trowa could survive it was an instinct in all of the gundam boys but to live was harder for them to adapt but Trowa had.

Back in the command center Trowa was still out and the test weren't coming in clear it was obvious that the blue wolf was denying Trowa's power and they had no idea why. Alpha was just about to go crazy when there were three bright lights that were a pale yellow, black, and blue. The three ran over to where Trowa was laying and Trini said, "I told you something was wrong Zack."

Zack nodded and asked, "Zordon, Alpha what happen to Jason?"

Zordon replied, "We are not sure Jason had told the others that it felt like his powers were weaken, then he teleported here de-energized, then fainted."

Billy read the test and said, "This makes no sense at all. It states that the wolf power is denying Jason's body. I wonder why thou he never broke any of the rules to lose the power unless he wasn't suppose to have the power."

Zack just said, "What are you on about Billy?"

Billy said, "If Jason got the powers and wasn't suppose to get them they will work for a short amount of time before it would weaken the wears body."

Alpha asked, "Are you sure Billy?"

Billy replied, "Affirmative Alpha it's the only solution. The only question is who was the power meant for and can we find that person before it kills Jason."

Back on the fighting grounds the rangers were in trouble they were in a middle of a fight that they were having trouble fighting since they had no idea what they were fighting and were down one ranger so they couldn't call on the Megazord. All of a sudden in a burst of wind knocked into Tommy and Kimberly had to try very hard to keep control of their Zords.

Duo said, "Sorry Kimberly I sometimes forget how strong this gundam can get."

Kimberly replied, "Don't worry about it Duo no damage was done to my Zord. The crane may be graceful and agile but it is no weakling."

Heero said, "You okay Tommy I know for sure that Trowa would be worried if you got injured. By the way where is he?"

Tommy replied, "Yea I'm fine so is the Zord and Jase mentioned that if felt like his power from being a ranger was weakening so he went back to the command center. Were all worried this has only happened once before and that was with me before I became the White ranger or White Tiger ranger if you want to call me that."

Heero replied, "Roger over and out falcon. Now gundams get into form sequence if I know Treize than this is just the first wave and we need to save our strength without Trowa as back up were going to have it a little harder."

Rocky said, "Is piloting a Zord just like flying a gundam?"

Quatra replied, "I have talked to Zordon about it because he was worried about that and yes it is why do, you ask?"

Rocky said, "You stated that Trowa is normally defense in his gundam Heavyarms right."

Wufei replied, "That he is."

Kimberly replied, "Zordon is there anyone else there besides Trowa at command center."

Zordon replied, "Yes Zack, Trini, and Billy are. Why do you ask?"

Kimberly said, "Can you send Zack to these coordinators pick up Heavyarms and pilot it we need all the help we can get and they need better defense than what these Zords can provided."

Zordon replied, "He's on his way."

As Zack left to pick up the gundam Trini and Billy were worried about their fallen comrade and friend.

"There has got to be something we can do.' said Trini

"Unless we can find who was suppose to wield the wolf power there is nothing we can do. I wonder check his bag and see if he still carries around his old morpher. I want to try something that hasn't been done before but it still is a wonder." Billy said.

Zordon said, "It would be no use Jason has already stated that a Doctor S has taken his tyrannosaurus power coin when they weren't at the house. I am going to send you two down to retrieve it anyway possible."

Trini and Billy nodded as they teleported in a pale yellow and blue.

When they got to Jason's house, they were very watchful of what was going on around them they knew that this doctor either was very crazy or suicidal. There were things you just didn't do and taking the power coins was one of them. They may pass it on but if the Zords got destroyed then the power coin went back to the original ranger as long as they were alive still. They were searching for the doctor when Billy noticed something move from the bush.

Billy said, "Come out I know your there."

An old man came out and said, "I see Trowa has taught you well if you found me that easily but I will not hand over what you seek since I know that you were once the power rangers I have been carefully watching my young ward. I need to have some type of leverage to keep him from wandering off again."

Billy replied, "Look if you don't give us that gold coin (not believing that the old man knows what a morpher is) then Jason might die."

Doctor S replied, "I will not hand over his morpher until he returns to the battle field and finishes the war."

Trini said, "Look Doctor S (Remembering that Jason had mentioned him earlier) Jason may have been hiding from one war but the war against Rita and Zedd is the one he is fighting now and he has been a leader to the whole group since it has started. We may not know everything about the war with mobile suits but more than likely, we can try to help and be allies. I just want Jason to live and be healthy we love him as a brother but right now he is dying and we need the morpher to try and save him."

Doctor S looked at the two and threw the morpher to Billy and said, "You better not be playing any games on me I will be watching you for now on."

With that, Doctor S walked away while Billy and Trini went to go save Jason.

Back on the battlefield Zack was trying to figure out how the hell to work the gundam he may have had work piloting a Zord but this was weird. He enjoyed the challenge and had recently figured out how to shoot the gun that he had for a right hand his other problem was that the gundam was not that easy to pilot. He thought damn and I thought piloting the Mastodon was hard.

Heero spoke, "Zack hit the button on second in on your left that will send out some of the missiles."

When Zack hit that button, he had ended up killing at least ten mobile dolls and the other gundams took out the rest. When the fight was over the five rangers, one ex- ranger teleported home while the four gundam pilots flew the gundams back to hideout and had Zordon teleport them to the command center.

Once there they saw that Trini and Billy had arrived just minutes before they got to the house and was trying to use that power coin to stabilize Jason.

Billy said, "I did what I could but we really need to find the new Blue Wolf to help Jason now. He's going to be in a coma for a while because the tyrannosaurs powers aren't enough to keep him stabilized for long if we can't find the true blue wolf we could lose Jason for good. But we have to keep him powered up so we have a better chance of finding them before we lose him completely."

Trini replied, "Now I'm glad that we left the peace conference now I mean Jason is our brother and he would be mad to know we left because of him but I wouldn't want it any other way he was always there for us let us be there for him for a change."

Kimberly said, "Once a ranger always a ranger."

The rangers and gundam pilots slept in the command center worried about their friend who was now in his red ranger costume. Billy thought at least he is somewhat comfortable since he doesn't have to wear that helmet of his.

It had been three weeks since the incident and Jason was still nowhere to waking and the power was slowly draining him it seems like the tyrannosaurus was not going to give up Jase without a fight. Kimberly was wondering the school trying to find her friends since they weren't at their normal meeting place as she saw Tommy she ran up to him and kissed him on the lips they have been dating since he became the White tiger ranger. Tommy looked at her and said, "You're still worried about Jason and I understand why he is like a brother to a lot of us and a mentor. No worries we will get him back safe and sound we just need to find out who we are suppose to find.

Rocky was sitting in the principal's office wondering what the hell he had done he had just got inside the school when the principal came up to him and told him to go to his office. Now he was sitting there trying to figure out what he did. Just then, the principal came out and said, "I am sorry Rocky for making you wait but I wanted you to show our new student around her name is Kat Hilliard. Will you show her around?"

Rocky replied, "Of course I will show her around."

As the two were walking Rocky noticed that Kat were a blue shirt that was tight but not too tight and blue jeans that had to be hip huggers that he had seen Kimberly wore a couple of times. Kat was looking at Rocky thinking okay not to bad to look at but why do I feel a draw to him and what about that vision with a man in red cloth. It looked almost like a costume. The two bumped into Kimberly and Tommy on their way out of the hall when Rocky said, "Oh Kat this is Kimberly Hart and Tommy Oliver they are two of my best friends. Oh Kim I almost forgot to ask how is Jason doing?"

Kimberly said, "Not any better than last time I'm really starting to worry Billy said that he should be fine but I don't know he seems so still I sometimes wonder if he actually is dead but I talk to him when I can."

Kat asked, "What is wrong with your friend?"

Kimberly replied, "Oh sorry but our friend Jason is in a coma I forgot you just started so you wouldn't know. He has been in it for three weeks now."

Kat replied, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Kimberly looked at the time and said, "I'll see you guys around." As she left she kissed Tommy on the lips and asked, "If he could check on Jason tonight for her."

Tommy agreed to do just that since it had been a few days since he had seen his friend.

In the command center Heero and Wufei were watching their comrade when Heero said, "Wufei you love Trowa don't you?"

Wufei replied, "Yes I do but I don't believe he feels the same if he did he never showed it."

Heero said, "We will save him we got too I wasn't lying when I stated that we need five and Zack is a good fighter, but we just don't got time to train a new person it's got to be us five."

Wufei nodded as he whispered, "Please angle come back to us."

Duo and Quatra looked at the two with confusion what the hell were they talking about. Duo and Quatra had decided to let the two have privacy as they moved the gundams to the garage that was below the command center which to them was a shock they never thought that they would find a place with so much machinery before. Except for Howard's ship but they don't go there often.

Rita was looking out on what she would probably say were her favorite humans yes you guess correctly the power rangers or in her words the power twerps. She wonders why a blond girl following Rocky but figured that it had to be because she likes him. She did it around Zedd before and they were married even if he was a pain most of the time. Deciding to use the girl to get to the rangers, she started on a plan to lure the blond girl in. Treize looked at the two evil people that he was working with and thought Lady Une these people are completely stupid they want to take over the world but they get beat by six blasted teenagers with attitude at least with us it was five teenagers with a reason to fight.

Back in the command center, Tommy had just teleported in and saw Trowa just laying there with his gundam friends sitting around him. Zordon saw Tommy and greeted him as he walked in. Heero and Wufei looked up from staring at Trowa while Quatra was working with Alpha on something Duo was talking about everything and nothing to Trowa. Tommy looked at his brother and sighed it was hard not knowing what to do.

Tommy said, "Alpha, Zordon is there a way that you can figure out who was suppose to have the power of the blue wolf."

Billy who just teleported in said, "I want to try something that worked once and might work again. I want to see if I can teleport the person who was suppose to have the blue wolf like how the original rangers were teleported here the first time. We were five teens with attitude."

Wufei smiled and said, "Trowa with an attitude now that I got to see if anyone here has an attitude it's Duo Maxwell."

Quatra replied, "Oh really just Duo has an attitude I thought that we all had an attitude by the way we act and fight."

Heero nodded it was normal for them to forget that they all had an attitude.

Back on earth, Kat was walking to her house when Rita showed up and was talking to her about joining when all of a sudden a blue light-swamped Kat and she disappeared. When the light died down in the command center Kat fell to the ground and said, "What the hell just happened?"

Zordon said, "I am Zordon and this is Alpha five. We have a question for you."

Kat looked at the six people sitting by someone who looked like he was unconscious. Billy noticed that Jason was starting to lose color and did a quick diagnoses and quickly said, "Zordon were losing Jase the tyrannosaurs power is slowly loosing the fight."

Zordon replied, "Kat you are in the command center of the power rangers one of our power rangers ended up with the power that should have belonged to you and is now in the process of losing his life we want you to choose to become the blue wolf ranger."

Kat asked, "What will happen if I decided not to become a power ranger?"

Wufei answered, "Then I may lose the one man that I loved and never got to tell. I may not be a ranger but I have fought with this young man when we were fifteen and I know that Trowa wouldn't want you to take these powers Kat unless you really wanted to."

Kat saw the young man that was on the bed she could tell that he was probably seventeen or eighteen years old. Wondering what he looked like with his eyes opened but he was good looking none of the less, along with what he was personality like.

She said, "Before I decided are there any rules that I need to know before I agree to anything."

Billy laughed none of the others original and extended group had asked they accepted the powers without realizing the whole thing but then again for the original group had decided as a group to join.

Zordon said, "First you must never use your powers for personal game. Second you must never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you and finally you must keep your identity a secret no one must know that you are a Power Ranger."

Kat replied, "Okay I understand and I will be happy to become your new blue ranger."

Tommy asked, "Can we do the transfer with him out like this."

Alpha replied, "We should be but with how weak Jason is he may be in a coma longer than he should but we don't have a choice."

Zordon started the power transfer since they had the sword of light from when Trini, Zack, and Billy gave up their powers. When it was over Kat was now in the blue wolf ranger suit, Jason was now glowing red, and there was a sound like the tyrannosaurs roar.

Wufei smiled it was the first sound that came near his cationic lover. Tommy smiled and said, "I think the tyrannosaur is letting you know that he isn't going to let Jason die now and he appreciates that we helped him save him."

Wufei smiled and said, "I appreciate everything that you guys have done for my love, now we just have to wait for him to wake up."

Tommy and the others nodded as Zordon said, "Well Alpha you should call the others since we need to introduce to them to their new teammate Kat."

Alpha nodded and contacted the rangers. Kat walked toward Jason and said, "Thank you Jason and hope you wake up soon."

When the other rangers got there, they noticed a girl in the blue wolf ranger uniform standing in front of Jason. Kimberly and Trini sighed in relief knowing that meant Jason was out of immediate danger.

Billy replied, "Guys we may have found the blue wolf but that doesn't mean that Jason is out of the woods just yet."

Zack just thought now at least we know that if he dies it wasn't because of the blue wolf powers. Trini hopped that Jason woke up and was still able to be leader. Even if Kimberly was going to be, the leader and that worried them.

Heero said, "I just hope that he wakes up but for any fight until he gets up Zack we want you to take control of Heavyarms. We can train you so we wouldn't have to tell you which buttons to push and you can work more efficient with the group."

Zack nodded and said, "I understand Heero, but I want to know how Jase can use that thing machinery so well. I pilot the Zord Mastodon and that was easy but Heavyarms was way too tricky and hard to master."

Quatra said, "Shit I knew we forgot about that Trowa made that gundam towards himself as the pilot. I'm surprise that you were able to work it at all. I knew that Trowa made the left arm to be a little heavier than normal."

Zack replied, "Yea I noticed that but I think that I can pilot it with a little more practice."

Heero nodded and said, "Okay then get the gundam and we will practice moving the gundam and teach you were everything is."

As the two went to work on the gundam, Kim was looking at Kat talking to Rocky and Tommy she was hoping that she wasn't trying to hit on Tommy. Duo noticed and felt that he knew that Kim was worried and thought she is scared to lose Tommy. Duo decided that he would have to watch what happen and intervene if it comes to bad. Wufei was still watching Trowa and just wishing that he would wake up. Zordon and Alpha were worried about Jason and wondered why the tyrannosaurs roar and why he had flashed red. Quatra seeing Zordon's face and said, "Zordon what is going on?"

Zordon said, "It's nothing to worry about Quatra just a new mysterious that I want to go find out about."

Quatra nodded as he went to make sure that Wufei and Trowa were okay he was worried about if Trowa would wake up.

It had been about two weeks since Kat had joined the group and Zack was working with the gundam boys. Heero was working on his gundam after the last battle between Oz and the gundams it was as if Treize was trying to show Rita and Zedd that the gundams were stronger than they look. Zack was getting better and was piloting the gundam better except that he was a little shaky when it came to figuring out what to do in battle and Wufei had to tell him in a battle what to do. Zack and Quatra walked in to work on Heavyarms to see if there was any way that, they could change it so it wasn't too much of a strain on Zack.

Heero said, "Quatra if you are trying to find a way help Zack with operating Heavyarms it isn't going to work I should know I pilot it once before and Trowa did what he did on purpose and only Trowa can change it without screwing it up."

Zack replied, "Then what am I going to do. I like helping you guys but it had been two years since I even piloted my Mastodon Zord and Heavyarms is close to it."

All of a sudden, they heard the sound of the Mastodon and if they were in command room, they would have seen Trowa glow red.

Billy was watching Trowa since everyone had taken time to watch him. He was worried about this he was checking him over again to make sure that Jason was still with them.

Kat had decided that she needed to get home she was worried about the group especially Jason. On her way back she was again approached by Rita who said, "So Kat, we meet again and I want you to be my evil blue ranger and I will not take no for an answer."

Kat said, "I will not join you and your evil ways."

Rita looked at her and put her under an evil spell to make her evil and do her bidding. She had her spy on the rangers and tells her of anything of importance.

Kat then said, "The ranger known as Jason is in a coma and they don't know when they will wake up."

The next day Kat was with the group and laughing like nothing was going to go wrong oh weren't they wrong. With Kat being a ranger, she had the ability to kill Jason and Zordon easily. Rita hadn't cared if she left Alpha alone or not they have left him alone without Zordon before with the green ranger. When Rita noticed that Kat was alone she gave her the message and went to attack the power geeks. Kimberly was walking with Tommy around the park when they were attacked by putties and what looked like a blue ranger but the ranger was attacking them. Kimberly said, "We need Ninja Ranger Power Now! Pink ranger power."

"White ranger power." Tommy called.

Kimberly tried to talk Kat out of it while Tommy was getting the rest through his com link. When the rest of the rangers got there, they had all tried to figure out what was going on.

A week went by when Rocky and Billy were talking when Kim came towards them and said, "Guys I think I know a way to get Kat back on our side."

Billy said, "How are we going to do that?"

Kimberly said, "Haven't you guys notice that she never seems to attack Billy in our last battle. Will I know that sometimes the way to break a spell is to be by kissing the one that you love and I know for sure that Kat at least likes Billy?"

Billy replied, "That is a little strange Kim but we do need her back to our side and before Jason wakes up."

Trini nodded hoping that Kim wasn't going crazy she had also noticed that Kat seem to like Billy but she didn't know how Billy would feel if she tried to play matchmaker the last time they did Billy's date was the monster of Rita.

The next day at school Billy walked over to Kat and said, "Hey Kat would you like to go on a date with me tonight?"

Kat smiled and said, "Sure thing Billy meet me by my house at 6:00."

Billy replied, "Affirmative Kat."

That night Billy went to pick up Kat and they had a very quiet and comfortable meal. They had gone to a restaurant that had just opened up and was the entire raid for the local teens. As they had gotten back to Kat's house Billy pulled Kat close for a sweet and passionate kiss on the lips. Kat melted into the kiss and the spell that Rita had place was broken.

Kat asked, "What the hell happened?"

Billy laughed and said, "You were controlled by Rita and Kimberly came up with an idea of trying to break the spell by a kiss. Oh and I really do love you Kat I didn't do it because of Kimberly asking me too."

Kat smiled a sweet smile and said, "Well I like you Billy and I wouldn't mind seeing if this relationship goes anywhere but I need to get inside before my crew few is up."

In Jason's head…

What is, going on where am, I and what am I suppose to do. I shouldn't be here what is, going on why am I here. Huh, red and blue light swirling together I guess I can find out what it means no one here to tell me what is going on. As he reached the light he noticed two Zords fighting the blue was a wolf and the red was a tyrannosaurs. Shocked he watched the two battles when suddenly the blue light vanished and the red light stayed and started to sniff Jason and roared. Let's just say Jason was even more confused now than ever. The Zord said, "Jason, I am glad to finally get to meet you, but I got to say that you were the best red ranger that has ever piloted me. I have to let you know that you have been out for six weeks and you are needed when you go back you will have to tell the original five rangers that they can recall us anytime, which means that you need to lead the group of the originals again. Tommy and the others will be the Zero rangers. You will know when the time is right to tell the others unless they are already the Zeros'. Also you need to understand that Treize is confused he isn't as united with Zedd and Rita you need to break whatever trust Treize has with them and defeat him alone. Now please my friend wake up."

Jason opened his eyes and groaned as the light hit his eyes. Sitting up he covered his eyes with his hands and tried to look around to see where he was. He knew he had to have been out for a while if he couldn't even remember where he was. Seeing that it was the command center sighing in relief and got up, seeing Alpha and Zordon watching the viewing globe. Jason saw that it was a fight and seeing that his friends were young kids. Jason had gone to go get the zero crystals since it was what he needed to help his friends. He saw the coin in his hand and scarring Alpha and Zordon. He said, "It's morphing time tyrannosaurs."

With that, Jason had teleported to get the crystal. He got to see where the crystal was and grabbed it as he was leaving Goldar came and destroyed the crystal. Jason left and went back to the command center and went to the teleporting system quickly and teleported everyone there ASAP.

Kim said, "Jase your awake, thank god we were so worried."

Jason nodded and said, "Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat I am going to teleport you to different part of the world and you need to find the Zero crystals."

With that Jason teleported the five rangers to where ever they were going to do. Kimberly looked at her friends that happen to be looking order and said, "How are we going to change me back?"

Billy replied, "I think I may be able to make a device to change you back to normal age."

Jason said, "or you could just wait five minutes and it should wear off.'

Rocky and the others went to try and find their crystals and was doing a good job of helping while looking and learning more about themselves. Rocky was the first to reappear and said, "Wow that was amazing thanks Jase for helping me learn Spanish or I would have been completely lost. Thou I do have to say that the young boy could have totally been like my cousin."

Jason laughed as Wufei held onto Jason since he was still a little weak since he had only woken up a little while ago.

The second to appear was Tommy who was still bewilder as he said, "Isn't this the second time I was turned into a child."

Kimberly now her regular age replied, "Yep it always seems like we are the ones who have to deal with being young."

That got everyone laughing except the gundam boys who have no idea what they were talking about. Tommy smirked as he saw the confused faces but didn't say anything since Jase had used sign language that he wasn't sure exactly what it meant but the boys did. Jason saw the others and said, "Why do you all look surprise you knew that I could speak many languages before is it so hard to believe that I know sign language as well."

Duo replied, "Tro you were trained to know all those languages just like we were I don't think it's normal to know more than two or three we know most of them and the ones we didn't we taught each other."

The other boys nodded it was normal to forget that they pretty much was fluent in every language on earth since they were very special boys who were trained to. They would even start in one language and finish in another with all of them understanding what the one speaking was saying.

The third to appear was Kat who just stated that it was weird being in Austria again and was happy to be helped up by Billy. She then looked at Jason and saw that he was everything a leader should be. Jase had given up the hope to keep standing and was sitting down on the bed while typing away on the computer looking for any missions he was asking for any updates on Treize and was not finding any info. He then typed a message for Doctor J, to give him the letters so he could try to decode them.

Suddenly Adam showed up but for some reason his teleportation was off and he feel right on Jason. Jason just groaned as Adam fell right on top of the computer and made it go into Jason's stomach. When Adam got up Jason responded, "Thank god I shut the lid when I did bud."

Adam saw the laptop and agreed it wouldn't have been pretty if he didn't. Duo also noticed and asked, "Tro, are you okay?"

Trowa responded, "Yea Duo I'm fine just a little shock but fine I haven't had that happen in a long time thou."

Kimberly said, "The only person were missing now is Aisha. I wonder what content she is on."

Heero replied, "Were if my calculations are correct then she is probably in Africa."

Tommy replied, "Why do you think that?"

Duo answered, "Easy Heero snatched the coordinates from Trowa to see where each of you went and plugged them into his computer to see what content you guys were on."

Jason just shrugged it was normal for them to snatch things from each other without each other knowing it was how they operated so well for each other.

Wufei noticed that Jason was deep in thought and wondered if he was thinking of Aisha or something else. Walking over to his comrade he asked, "Tro, are you okay, do you want to talk about it?"

Trowa replied, "Thanks Wufei but we can't talk about it here lets go down to the basement and talk."

As the two walked out of the room and down to the basement they never expect what was about to happen nor were the others.

As the two sat down Wufei said, "Tro what is up you look like your mind is somewhere else?"

Trowa sighed and said, "Wufei do you remember when I was out. I got this vision I guess about my tyrannosaurs zord it kept telling me that we needed to get Treize away from Rita and Zedd and defeat him by himself. Also I need to get the original rangers together and fight alongside them but I don't want to let you guys down again."

Wufei replied, "Tro I know what Heero had told you but he was furious with you for leaving without telling us. I think that we all understand if you want to stay but it will only be fine after the war."

Trowa sighed and said, "What would happen if I had to take leadership of the original power rangers I failed one team I can't fail other."

Before Wufei could, answer there was a powerful explosion and the two fell on the ground. Wufei got up and noticed that Trowa was unconscious once again. Damn he thought Jase isn't even up for 72 hours and he is out again. He picked up Trowa, laid him on a few boxes, and waited until Trowa was waking up since he knew that he was breathing and had a strong pulse.

With the others, Heero counted everyone and said, "Hey we are missing two people."

Duo was looking around and said, "I can't believe it. Were missing Trowa and Wufei where were they when the explosion hit."

Kat replied, "Look those two know how to take care themselves. More than likely they are together and can take care of each other."

Quatra replied, "Only if at least one of them is up and moving if not than I wouldn't want to think what could happen."

Tanya asked, "Were we needed to find them because I would like to know if they are okay?"

As they were walking while looking for their two lost comrades since they had not been able to spot them yet and none of them could remember if they had been in the command center when it exploded.

Back in the basement, Trowa finally awoke and asked what the hell had happen. Wufei just told him that he had no idea. Trowa walked around the basement and decided to walk out and try to get to the upper world. As the two left the room they were wondering what they were trying to find. Jason and Wufei heard talking as they followed the voice. Wufei whispered, "Isn't that Alpha's voice?"

Trowa whispered, "Yea lets follow it maybe we can find out what the hell had happened."

Back with the other group, they had just found the zero crystal, was pulled into the hole, which landed them into the basement. That Trowa and Wufei had just left a few seconds before. They had the same idea to find out where they were but at least they knew that it was the sublevels of the command center. As they left, they also heard Alpha and met up with Wufei and Trowa at the portal. Tommy said, "Jase, Wufei thank god we found you."

Duo said, "Yea Wuffles and Tro-babe where were you? We were very worry about you."

Jase said, "Wufei and I were in the basement talking when the explosion happened. From what I know Wufei was still conscious while I was unconscious."

Wufei interrupted, "Baron you were closer to the explosion so it would hit you harder. Plus I was able to move before it hit me full force we both ended up on the floor anyway and I had to make sure you were okay."

Jason nodded, as he understood what happen he did happen to have a few wounds that he knew needed a few stitches.

Duo said, "Bro you are going to need stitches. I will patch you up when we go through that portal."

Trowa nodded knowing that Duo would do as he wished and if he didn't want to deal with a piss Heero then he would do as Duo asked.

The group walked into the portal and saw that a new command center was up. Trowa was sitting on one of the control system while Duo stitched up some of the wounds. Tommy and the original rangers were staring in shock since Duo was stitching Trowa without any pain reliever. Trowa didn't even look like he was in pain or in discomfort. Alpha looked at the group and said, "Welcome to the power chamber Zordon and I have been working on this for awhile with Jason every now and then when you guys became the Ninja rangers."

Kat said, "Alpha what about Zordon, did he survive the blast?"

Alpha stayed quiet for a while making all the rangers think that Zordon didn't make it. All of a sudden, Zordon said, "Rangers welcome to the power chamber the new command center now Jason I think that you have something to explain."

Jason nodded as he stated, "Guys when I was in my coma I was able to talk to the tyrannosaurs zord and he told me that I had to be the leader of the original rangers and we need to defeat Treize by getting him away from Rita and Zedd."

Heero replied, "How are we supposed to get Treize away from the gruesome twosomes."

Trowa shrugged his shoulders he had no idea while he leaned on Wufei who had walked over to where Trowa was sitting. Everyone was trying to figure out how they were going to do to defeat not only Rita and Zedd but also Treize. Heero was typing away on his laptop and trying to figure out a plan by using old data from earlier battles. Duo was looking over his shoulders as Quatra and Wufei were trying to catch up Trowa on what he missed while he was out. Trowa nodded and went to Zack and said, "I will train you the right way to pilot Heavyarms Zack because you weren't piloting it right. You should have realized that piloting the zords are the same with the gundam but you need to have a clear mind and know what your body is telling you when you are piloting the gundams."

Zack nodded as he was glad that someone was going to teach him the right way to pilot the gundam Heavyarms. All of a sudden the alarms went off and the group looked at the viewing globe where they saw mobile dolls attacking some buildings. Heero said, "Come on group this is our battle."

As the gundams pilots were about to leave when Trowa ran back in and grabbed Zack and said, "Zack if you want to get use to Heavyarms then you have to pilot the gundam with me in there with you."

As the two ran out Trini said, "You know if I didn't know what Jason was talking about then I could have taken that totally the wrong way."

Kimberly who was wearing a blush said, "So your mind went into the gutter like mine then."

In the gundams Jason was helping Zack with operating Heavyarms and Jason was able to see why Zack was having so much trouble. Watching the battle on the screen Jason had to hit the button for the missiles and said, "Zack you need to keep an eye on your allies and your enemies in the battle. Now use the gun Zack and don't forget to watch out for your allies."

As Zack was piloting he accidentally hit Deathscythe. Duo said, "Tro, why the hell did you hit me."

Trowa got on the com and replied, "Sorry Duo, but it isn't me piloting it was Zack and you walked into our bullets."

Duo nodded and turned quiet as he went back to the battle at hand. Heero was smirking it wasn't normal for Trowa to not pilot his gundam and let someone to take over his gundam. He understood what Trowa was trying to do but he wished that he could get Zack to work well but he need Trowa to be in the pilot seats.

Heero said, "I hate to be barrier of bad news but Tro would you mind taking the pilot seat we could really use you right now."

Tro made Zack move and said, "Roger that Heero I'm in control."

Zack watched as Trowa worked fast to get Heavyarms to fight against the enemy without hitting his teammates and was shock it was like Trowa was tuned into his friends.

When the battle was over and they returned to the power chamber Zack knew what he had to do. Walking up to Trowa he said, "Jase I appreciate that you want me to pilot your gundam but I have to pass on it you are so sync with the others."

Duo replied, "Hey man it's not that we know what the other one is doing it's we know how to read the navigator and tell who our enemy is and who our allies are. We all fought each other at one point or another and it was how we realize were the others are you just need to follow the dots.'

Trowa nodded and said, "Look I will take you on a few test runs to show you what we mean it will help Zack. You got to remember Zack that we were trained since we were young to pilot these gundams we just didn't know it."

Trini saw how Zack's face lit up at the prospect that the boys weren't giving up on him that easily, she then asked, "What about the rest of us?"

Jason said, "This is what we are going to do. Tomorrow everyone meet at the youth center we are going to have a training session since I know that my friends here (pointing to the gundam boys) are very good fighters they will help me train you guys."

Kimberly smiled and thought yep he thinks of everything. Hopefully he remembers that we aren't as adapt in fighting like he is and doesn't hurt us to bad. Duo was watching the crew and smirked so it was as he feared they had no idea what was going on. The guys had talked about this the night before the explosion and knew that the war was going to be a big one so they had figured out the first thing they needed to do was get the rangers proper fighting techniques. They knew that the group had the basics down but they need more than that if they wanted to win. Jason was watching the rangers and thought okay so the originals really needed some work all of them knew something about martial arts since Billy took his martial arts class, Kimberly and Trini both worked on it together along with Trini learning kung fu, while Zack was normally his sparing buddy before Tommy came along.

He was worried about the Zero rangers thou he knew Tommy was their best fighter as was Adam and Rocky he just wasn't too sure about Tanya and Kat. He hoped that the two girls were ready for practice and this war. Heero had looked at the group and had his own mind wondering what was going on. He would rather not have the rangers in this war but then again they had fought Zedd and Rita at the beginning all he could do was teach them the fighting styles they knew. He figured the first thing they needed to know was what they had already knew and go from there reason why Jason had brought it up.

The next day Jason and the g-boys as they called themselves were at the youth center and on the mats practicing waiting for the rangers to get there. They had decided to have a sparring match to see were the others were at in their abilities. They teamed up in pairs it was Heero vs. Wufei. The other was a handicap match which was Duo and Quatra vs. Trowa. Heero and Wufei were closely matched since both of them were the two top fighters and their attacks were very dangerous with each other. Trowa was the third top fighter while Duo being fourth and Quatra was fifth which instantly became the reason why Duo and Quatra would normally always team up and try to take down Trowa which wasn't easy since Trowa had a way of moving out of their grasp with stealth like moves.

As the group practice Kimberly and the rangers had finally made it to the youth center and saw a crowd near the mats and went to see what the commotion was all about. Tommy was the first one there along with Rocky as the two boys stared in aw about what was going on. All ten rangers stood there in shock not once did they expect to see the gundam boys fighting each other but then again they could tell that it was a mock trial they weren't attacking for the kill. Suddenly Trowa had pinned not only Duo but Quatra as well and waited for them to saw mercy or uncle. Once that happen Trowa let them up and they sat on the railing waiting for Heero and Wufei to finish up. Trini walked over to Trowa and whispered, "Jase why do you not fight like that when Rita or Zedd attack?"

Jason replied, "If I did then you guys would rely on me too much in battle if I toned it down then you would rely on the group for help and not on one single person."

Zack and Tommy could understand where Jason went with that statement meaning that if Jase was making the group rely on each other than if something happened it wouldn't have a big effect on the group were if they relied only on one person then and they got injured or left then it could spell trouble for the team.

Zack looked at Jason and asked, "Jase, what was the last attack that you did? I never saw it before."

Jase smiled and said, "It is a hard move but it is a mixture of kicks and punches with a tornado kick at the end it doesn't seem to hard but it is all about accuracy and not something most people can do. You're taught it if you become a mercenary or an assassin. I was taught the technique when I was young and working with the mercenaries. Trust me you get it right the first time because they can be vile about learning this stuff its every man for themselves you learn to survive."

Trini and the others looked at each other it wasn't normal for anyone to say that like it was an everyday occurrence. The group were brought out of thought with Wufei finally saying, "I give Heero just get your damn elbow off my gut."

When the others looked, they were surprise to see how the two ended up Wufei was on the floor while Heero was on top of him but somehow their legs were intertwine and Heero's elbow had somehow hit Wufei right in the gut. Trowa smirked it happened all the time to them that it was kind of funny to this day not to the receiver but to the watchers. Quatra was smirking it wasn't everyday that Wufei had to give up just because someone had accidently hit him in the gut. Duo just whined, "Heero I thought you loved me and now I see you with another man."

The g-boys just rolled their eyes at him it was normal for the Deathscythe pilot to act like a complete child when his lover was involved but it was never serious. Heero said, "Duo just stop you know that you are the only one I want in that type of relationship. Trowa how would you rate the rangers on our standers, so we know what we are dealing with since you fought with them before and know them better than anyone else."

Trowa stated, "Well the original rangers which are Trini, Zack, Billy, Kimberly, and Me know the most martial arts in typical areas for instants Trini know the Praying Mantis Kung Fu. Zack has made his own kind of martial arts which is Hip Hop Kido. Kimberly uses her gymnastics to help her and will use the environment as a spring board when she needs it. While Billy may not be the best fighter he can hold his own in a fight and I wouldn't mind him being in my corner on any day. The Zeros will I know Tommy is close to my fighting skills one of the best he can beat me at times. Rocky is a pretty good fighter but needs to learn when to be serious and when to goof off. But he is learning that typical lesson I know it took Duo and all of us a while to learn it. Adam is also really good at martial arts he needs to just be a little more aggressive when he fights and not to let his opponent get advantage of anything. Kat and Tanya I really don't know how they fight so I will have to watch them battle but most probably should start with Quatra and move their way up."

The rangers were wondering why Jase had stated what he did were they really that bad and it was just pure luck that they got this far. They hoped that they got their answer soon. Jason looked at the group and thought shit they took it the wrong way.

Jase said, "Okay guys listen it isn't that your fighting techniques are bad they are actually really good it's just that even Quatra is above basic fighting and that if you can beat him then you move up to Duo it's too see where you rank and to see where we can help you out. Tanya started to get worried she never had learned martial arts before and didn't know what to do. Jase noticed this and said, "Okay we will start with the original rangers, Kim why don't you start us off."

Kim nodded as she went to go and fight Quatra who wasn't going easy on her. Jason went up to Tanya and tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to a table. As they walked over he said, "You want to talk about what has, you so worried?"

Tanya replied, "I never had martial arts and I never fought before I became a ranger I don't know what to do."

Jason said, "Look Tanya I know what you are going through its hard you were in Africa tracking down a sick lion then a girl appears and offers you a different destiny. Its okay to feel insecure and unsure of what is going on but we are willing to help you. If you need the help then I am sure that Adam, Tommy, the g-boys, and myself, can help you along with the other rangers."

Tanya nodded and said, "Thanks Jase, I appreciate it."

As the two finish talking Jason notice that Kim had just pinned down Duo and he was now up thanking god that he had done the mock match earlier so he didn't have to stretch. As the match went underway it was a game of cat and mouse and the boys couldn't figure out who was the cat and who was the mouse. Heero grinned he figured this match just got more interesting it was clear that Kim had talent and was using her agility to get away. She fought like Trowa always did attack quickly then get away from the firing range. It was the one thing Trowa couldn't stand about Heavyarms was that it didn't have the swift movements that he was use to. All of a sudden he noticed that Kim was pinned and he knew what happen she missed a step.

The fight kept getting better and better as Zack almost beat Heero with one of his hip hop kido moves. It was a great fight to watch even if Zack got beat by getting his legs pulled out from under him. Heero said, "Zack good try just remember to guard not just upper body but lower as well always be alert."

Zack nodded as Billy went up he was nervous but remembered what Trowa had told him before hand just think of Quatra as a, putty that reminded him of the one day that he and Zack had put on the glasses that Zedd had spelled to make them see the rangers as putties. He lost to Quatra but it gave the g-boys something to work on. Heero quickly thought he needs more self confidence he is a strong fighter as long as he believes in himself and stops worrying about the battle.

Trini was also good she got pinned by Duo but again it was easy to see where they went wrong and how to fix it. Since all the original rangers had gone, Duo said, "Hey Tro, why don't you show them how to conserve strength in a battle and you fight us one on one."

Trowa nodded as he flipped in the air and landed on the mat without any problems. Kimberly was shock she was learning something new about her friend every day. The battle between Jason and Quatra was done quickly. As was the fight with Duo, but they soon saw where Jase was having trouble with Wufei. Zack was the only one how got past Wufei so far and it was easy to see why he used his whole body as a weapon. Wufei quickly pinned Jason as he noticed that he was breathing way to deeply for his own good. It was like Trowa was out of breath Wufei said, "Trowa are you alright?"

Trowa got up and went to get a glass of water and said, "I just need to rest I wasted the last bit of energy fighting you that it screwed up my breathing."

The guys decided to test the Zero rangers and see how far they could get since Trowa need to sit out they had to test their luck on Wufei and if they could beat him then they wouldn't have to go thou Trowa but if they didn't beat Wufei then they would have to try their luck on Trowa at a later date. It was a good fight with Tommy who got all the way to Heero, but like Zack failed to take him down. Kat made it to Duo before being pinned since she had left her left side open and easy for an attack. Adam and Rocky were both beaten by Wufei and were told that they would face Trowa on another day. Tanya who had no training went to fight against Quatra and was pinned.

Quatra looked at the African girl and saw that she had no idea at what she was doing. He offered her his hand and said, "Tanya let me show you a few moves that would help you on your way."

As he showed her a way to improve her stance and some hand movements the others rangers joined in. Heero went to Trowa and said, "Are you sure you are okay?"

Trowa shook his head and said, "Heero I hate asking you to do this but do you think you can drive me down to the hospital my chest is really tight it's not normal."

Heero grabbed Trowa and rushed out the doors deciding that it was better to get Trowa to the hospital then telling the others now and wasting time by doing so. As they made it to the hospital and Trowa was admitted in quickly. Heero called Duo's cell and listen to it ring. After the third ring the voice mail picked up, "You have called the God of Death I am not in but if you leave a name, number, and a time that you called I am sure to get back to you. If this is any of the doctors will why are you, guys calling because if it's important you email it to us? Bye, bye now."

Heero wanted to burst out laughing but said, "Koi I'm at the hospital with Trowa his breathing was getting worse once I know something I will call you back and no wonder why the doctors don't call you anymore they probably are wondering the same thing you baka. Love you Koi Heero."

Heero had just settled down and started to read a magazine since he was completely board and had nothing better to do. Well that idea was destroyed after he picked up the first magazine and saw across the street and gets something to do there since he didn't like waiting and fear of the hospital. He was worried about how Trowa was handling the situation since it was public knowledge that every one of the gundam boys hated the hospital it didn't matter who it was if they had to come into the building will you had to have them at gun point and Relena could tell you that from experience.

After Heero got back from the store which was only a five minute shop he went back to the hospital and hopped news came. He was done with the first chapter of the book he had bought which he kind of liked it was a James Patterson book called Worst Case. When the doctor came out and asked, "Excuse me young man but were you the one that bought in Jason Lee Scott."

Heero replied, "Yes I am he is a dear friend of mine, he has no living relatives that we know of and I am really worried about him."

The doctor said, "Well he is doing better than he was when you brought him in. Since you know him maybe you can share some light on a few questions we have. It looks like he had some cracked to broken ribs a few years back that might have punctured one of his lungs a few times and that is what caused him to have difficulty breathing now the problem is that because of this he now has asthma and well need to take an inhaler for when it starts up again."

Heero nodded and said, "When will he be able to leave I know for a fact that he hates hospitals and wouldn't want to stay in here any longer than necessary."

The doctor replied, "I want him to stay overnight just so we can keep a tab on the asthma since he has never had it before."

Heero nodded and said, "Fine but he leaves tomorrow morning. Please can I see him to and tell him what is going on."

The doctor nodded as he started to walk to the room that Heero's young friend was lying trapped with having supply oxygen and an IV in his arm.

The doctor asked, "How you feel Jason."

Jason replied, "Better it doesn't feel like my lungs were about to collapse anymore. When can I leave though I swear I feel fine?"

Heero said, "Jase you are going to be a good patent and stay here until tomorrow morning got that.

"Heero you know that I don't like hospitals, what is wrong with me that I have to stay in one."

"Trowa you now have asthma and since we don't know how you will react to the meds they want to keep you here for one night to make sure that it won't have any serious setbacks. I will be here to pick you up tomorrow and yes I did give them my consent."

Heero walked out of the hospital as Trowa sighed and tried to get comfy. Heero looked at the doctor and said, "If you have any problems with him call this number and ask for Sally Po and have her talk to Trowa."

The doctor nodded as he was wondering why the hell he was listening to an eighteen year old.

Walking into the command center Heero said, "Hello Zordon and Alpha but I need you to get the others. It's important and sorry if you were expecting Trowa with the red light but we have a problem."

Alpha called the others and when they all got there Zack said, "So Heero what happen to Jase and why are you holding his comlink and morpher."

Heero asked, "What you wanted me to leave it at the hospital?"  
Trini said, "Is Jase okay?"

Heero said, "He had an asthma attack I am going to let him off from the gundams when this war is over but it will be Tro's choice."

Tommy smiled and said, "I think Jase will appreciate that Heero. He really does like working with the gundams and he just wants to have a choice in his future."

Kimberly said, "When will he be out of the hospital?"

Heero said, "He will be there until tomorrow morning and I will be picking him up."

Tommy looked at the rangers and said, "When you pick him up would you bring him here for us we need to see that our leader is fine."

The next day Heero walked to the hospital to pick up Trowa. When he walked in the doctor said, "He had no side effects from the medication and should be fine. No need to keep him here but he needs to take it easy for a couple of days no training for at least three more weeks."

Heero nodded and went to the room that Jason was waiting in and helped him get up to leave. Trowa smirked when he saw him and said, "Wow you were able to leave without our friends and my friends that's a shock."

Heero smirked at that and responded, "Come on we have to meet the guys at the, you know where."

Trowa nodded and went to pick up his bag as the two walked out of the hospital and went to an ally way. Trowa looked into his backpack and said, "Shit my comlink and morpher aren't in here."

Heero said, "No I have them Trowa I didn't want the doctors to accidently fine them and making you have another attack or panic."

Trowa nodded as he took them back then used the comlink to teleported them to the power center. When he walked in Trini and Kimberly went to Trowa and hugged him as he smiled as they kept on asking him how he felt. Trowa smiled and nodded while trying to make the girls leave him alone.

Heero said, "Zack we are going to have to use you again if the mobile suits attack for the next three weeks and I know Treize he won't stay silent."

Trowa screamed, "What the hell are you talking about Yuy?"

Heero sighed at that along with the confuse look on Zack's face. He said, "Trowa you can't doing any fighting for the next three weeks so we will have you here helping Zack pilot the gundam from the power center."

Trowa sighed as he lean on to the control panel and sighed he always hated feeling useless. Kat saw that Trowa was fighting with himself she could tell that Jason was upset but what could he do he needed to take care of himself. Trowa walked away and went to his gundam he had some work to do to make it easy for Zack to pilot.

The power rangers looked at Heero and the gundam boys as they sighed and lean on each other. Duo said, "Well that went better than it usually does."

Wufei replied, "I don't think we are out of this battle just yet he may be content now but we all know that it's is only calm before the storm when it comes to any gundam pilot."

Quatra nodded understanding were the Chinese pilot was going with the problem. All of the gundam pilots had been injured one way or another and they all hated it to no end. The only thing was that Trowa didn't like being told what he could and could not do especially when it came to a fight. He may make his comrades not fight if they were tired or hurt but he was not that type and it took someone to use force to make him see reason. Duo smiled at the rangers and used sign language which stated Wufei go after Trowa and spy on him he may just try to run. Wufei walked while the rangers stared in shock.

Tommy asked, "What did you just say Duo?"

Heero replied, "Don't worry all Duo signed was Wufei to go check on Trowa since he isn't himself right now and might need a shoulder to cry on."

Billy answered, "I don't get it if we are injured he has no trouble telling us to leave and has actually forced Tommy to leave the battle before."

Zordon replied, "You are correct Billy, but think about it how many times has Jason actually had to volunteer to leave a battle he only did it once unless Alpha or I have told you guys differently."

"We never really left a battle field we may have retreated probably on one occasion and that was because I self detonated then maybe a few other times but that was normally when we had no other options. Trowa loves fighting it's what he knows well it's what any of us boys know. Plus Trowa really doesn't like people piloting his baby even if he knows the person well."

In the garage Jason was working on Heavyarms he went into the zord room and found a few of the materials that he was looking for he was glad that all the rangers had normal repair skills and normally repaired their own zords. Grabbing some of the extra metals Trowa started to work. He was able to make the navigator smaller and only showing his sides and back while having white dots as the enemy and red dots as his allies. He also made it were he could see out of the gundam like you would if you were in the Megazord. He knew that this would help his friend immensely. He also labeled the buttons so that Zack would know what button did what and the guys wouldn't have to tell him what button did what. He also started to check for any type of updates he could use and he needed to find a way to make the zord agile and quick. After making the final repairs he started to work on the weapon system and thought of something that he wouldn't have thought of.

Wufei was walking down the hall wondering where his friend had gone he knew that Trowa had been the best at hiding and could not be found if he didn't want to be. He was about to check were the zords were being held when he heard rustling coming from another door that he wasn't sure where it went. Walking in he saw a small museum of old costumes and weapons in a filing cabinet he saw the boy he was looking for going through the files. Seeing that Trowa was completely observed in his work he wondered what the boy was up to when he heard "Kimberly why couldn't you be a little neater like the rest of us."

Wufei asked, "Tro what are you looking for?"

Trowa smirked and said, "The plans on Kimberly's power bow it has a way of never running out of energy bows as we like to call them and I am seeing if I can somehow use that in Heavyarms. The thing is Kimberly wasn't always the most organized person and now I have to dig to find the blue prints. She was always organized on everything but this. Oh here it is."

Wufei walked with his friend and saw the blue prints he said, "If we recalculate it to the guns on Heavyarms it would actually be possible that it wouldn't even be really bullets but pure energy blasts like the one the mobile dolls have but in a gundam it would be just as deadly."

Trowa sighed, "No it won't Wufei it would be just like normal because of how it created."

Wufei and Trowa got to work on recalculating the power bow to make it work on his gun. With that completed the whole gundam was finally finished with the updates. Wufei noticed that Trowa was completely in his zone he was coved in grease and oil and he was all smiles. Trowa took a rag out of the drawl and started to wipe his hands clean and said, "Come on Wufei lets go find the others."

Wufei smiled and said, "You know why do, you guys go home you're here most of the time why don't you just live here."

Trowa shrugged, "Not sure we were fifteen or in my case sixteen and it just fit that we went home and came here when needed. Our parents never questioned where we were too them we either was at each other's house or spending long hours at the youth center."

As they made it to the main center Billy looked at Trowa and smiled it had been awhile since he saw Jason covered in grease and oil. Heero smirked and thought will Jase was busy while the rest of us was waiting for the Zero rangers.

Trowa said, "Hey Zack, I fixed up Heavyarms so that it will be easier for you to handle. I can easily put it back the way that I like using it pretty easily."

Zack smiled and said, "Thanks Jase just what did you do to help me?"

Trowa said, "Well I made it so that you could see out in front of you like when we are in our Zords or in the Megazord we can see out but they can't see us. I also made it where there is a smaller navigator to show you behind and side of you which if you see a white dot they are the enemy and if it's red it's your allies. The buttons are labeled so you know what to hit and I managed to rig my gun so it won't run out of bullets thanks to the blue prints of Kimberly's power bow I was able to recalculate it to my gundams gun and now it won't run out of bullets it now shots power much like the power bow."

Zack and the others were shock it was funny and quite amusing that Jason was thinking way ahead of everyone when Trini asked, "Jase how are we suppose to become rangers again from what you told us weren't the coins power destroyed when Ooze destroyed the command center (They never met Nijor the movie took place after the second season). "

Jason said, "I thought the same thing but if the Tyrannosaurs is right then only we can call on the power of the original rangers. Yes that means Tommy can call on the Dragonzord. The only problem is that Tommy has to be the leader to the Zero's first if at the end he wants to recall his Dragonzord power back he can."

Zack smiled and said, "Were there is only one way to find out. Jason you want to do the honors since we will and always be your team."

Jason nodded as they stood in the way that they always do when morphing and Jason said, "It's morphing time!"

Zack, "Mastodon."

Kimberly, "Pterodactyl."

Billy, "Triceratops.

Trini, "Saber tooth tiger."

Jason, "Tyrannosaurs."

When the light faded the original groups of rangers were in their costumes helmets and all from when they first became the rangers. As they demorphed the original rangers were shock they knew that the power was always with them but to see and feel the cloth on them again was just spectacular.

Billy said, "That was morphanimcal."

Zack replied, "It's good to hear your techno talk Billy."

Trini replied, "Let's go fix our Zords who knows when we will need them."

Kimberly smiled as she grabbed Jason and dragged him to where the Zords were parked.

The Gundam boys laughed as they went to their gundams to work while the Zero rangers were out fighting god knows what monster and they really didn't care. When they were in their gundam hold Heero went to check out Heavyarms to find that what Trowa had told was in fact true he couldn't believe it. Trowa had done all of it in one day and was shock to see that it was fully operational. He was glad that Zack would have an easier time now with the gundam and hoped that it wouldn't be needed in the coming weeks.

Back in the dinozords holding bay the rangers were fixing their zords the best they could. It was all small repairs nothing that they couldn't do on their own and really easy to work with. Trini smiled and looked at her saber tooth tiger zord and said, "Don't worry you will be up and running in no time."

Kimberly said, "You know now that I actually think about it I really do miss flying in the Pterodactyl more than I did the crane or the firebird."

The others nodded after all the fighting that they have done; they all missed the original zords because it was these zords that had helped them become the team that they were to this day. If it weren't for the zords they would probably have been killed at the first fight against Rita. Jason was polishing his zord and smiled remembering when he first took hold of the controls and could tell that it had felt right he had felt like Heavyarms was a stranger to him but the Tyrannosaurs felt familiar to him like he had known it for his whole life. Then he thought that was why I joined the war it wasn't because of who I was it was because I didn't want others to suffer like I did. "Thank You Tyrannosaurs you showed me, my way again the reason to fight should always be so others don't suffer as I did, and I don't want to see others suffer."

The others heard him thank his zord for showing him the way and they all knew what that meant it was the same reason they fought it was for the civilians the ones that were too weak to fend for themselves. All of a sudden they all heard their zords growl or roar depending on the zord. All five moved back in shock and were surprised when they had morphed and were teleported by the zords to a distant planet.

Once the light died down all five fell to the ground with a loud thump. Trini and Jason were the first up. Kimberly, Zack, and Billy finally rise as they all thought what the hell had happened and where were they. Jason climbed onto a large rock and looked around he saw that below was a large jungle. He signaled for the others to come over and they did. Just then they saw what looked like a Pterodactyl coming up to them. They all ducked to the ground as the Pterodactyl dropped a letter on to the ground. Kimberly was the first one up and picked it up she read "You know your reason to fight but what is your heart telling you to find the next clue you must find what your heart speaks go in the jungle for you are safe and take a journey to find what is yours."

Zack said, "Okay that is weird why would a Pterodactyl be giving us a riddle to follow asking us to go in a jungle and it being safe."

Jason said, "Because our crystals to power the zords are here and they want us to follow it. The journey is where our hearts lead us to help find the crystal."

Kimberly said, "Jase how do you come to that assumption?"

Jason said, "Easy see their our five paths each has our color we take it and see where our hearts lead us and that is how we find the answer we all believe to protect the human race is to fight let's see if our hearts can lead to our crystals."

Trini wonder why they were there on this deserted island and had to find the crystals. She started to walk toward the yellow light after she hugged her friends and boyfriend Zack. As she made her way down she started to sing follow the yellow brick road and burst out laughing. She always thought that it was funny that her color as a ranger was the same as the song from Wizard of oz. She decided to listen to nature around her and thought man something is off here. She kept walking and soon she couldn't take it and turned into the jungle and went to find out what was wrong. She ran as fast as she could and by the time she was ten minutes in she saw a baby saber tooth caught in the middle of a group of what look like raptors. Trini being the girl that she is decided to try and save the poor tiger, without thinking she grabbed a stick and started to charge at the raptors. She was able to get the raptors from the tiger and now she was trying to figure out how she was suppose to get the raptors away from her. She decided she needed to get her stick on fire and while she was running she was trying to find the lighter that she had in her pocket. She finally founded it and looked behind her she stopped and lit the stick on fire. Seeing the raptors she started to swing her stick which quickly made them back up and leave her alone.

Walking back to her trail she finally met up with the small saber tooth tiger that she had helped and in her mouth was a yellow crystal. Trini walked up to the tiger and smiled as she quickly talked to the little cub that held the yellow crystal. The cub looked at her and purred as Trini scratched the tiger's ears.

The cub dropped the crystal and said, "My dear friend thank you for saving me I knew there was a reason why I choose you to be my protector. The original five or six depending on how you look at it were chosen because they were able to protect us as we are able to protect them we are not only your spirit animal but also your guardian. You were chosen because of your protectiveness and also because you are willing to help anyone even if it means putting your life in danger that is what makes you a ranger and I am happy to give you, your power crystal remember what makes you a ranger my dearest Trini don't change too much."

Trini nodded as she started to walk away keeping on the trail on her way back.

Billy was walking on the blue trail when he notice a whole mess of road blocks with problems that he had to figure it out to get pass. He looked at the problems and tried to figure it out and he couldn't find a logical response to the first one. He sat there thinking about the problem when it hit him it didn't have anything to do logical it had to do with their battles before the green ranger joined them. As he slowly figured them out and put them in order from earlier battle and later battles. He finally finished and he heard a roar and saw a small triceratops come out and he was shock and walked over to the small dinosaur.

The triceratops said, "Don't worry my dear friend your quest ends here. Remember that just because you have more intelligence than a normal human you need to lay back and relax. There is a time to play and a time to work but remember you don't have to always be serious and just hang out and remember what your friends teach you. I am your guardian and spirit animal and I worry about you don't let your self confidence die out if it goes down find a way to bring it up again by going to your friends. Take your crystal and show them what the triceratops can do will ya."

Billy picked up the crystal and said, "Yes my friend I will show them and what I am made of but if I may why after two years are we now getting you guys back?"

The dinosaur said, "Because you five have unfinished business with Rita and Zedd along with helping the gundam boys with Treize."

Billy nodded as his spirit animal left and he was walking back to where he started.

Zack was walking on the black path and was wondering what his task was going to be he had been on the same path for the last half hour and was worried. He figured I will find this I have to I cannot fail this trial I have to keep going it just like one of Rita and Zedd's monsters they keep coming and we keep fighting and I will keep fighting until they are gone and not destroying planets anymore even if it means my death. He finally walked at the end of the path and said, "Okay Mastodon now where am I supposed to go my friend. "

When nothing happen Zack was still trying to figure out what was going on and he tried to keep himself from thinking okay don't give up keep looking maybe I have to go farther than this path I just can't give up let. He walked farther into the forest keeping his courage up along with his confidence in himself he saw some bugs and thought shit why is it always bugs they give me the jebbies. He looked around and noticed the snow and said, "Wait a minute this isn't possible these bugs aren't around in the snow they are summer type bugs."

The small mastodon came out and laughed as the black crystal was carried by his trunk and said, "That you are right my friend and I am glad you didn't freak and run you have passed the test that was sent before you. You didn't give up for one and you didn't run from your fear which you had some difficulty in the past. I am your guardian and spirit animal. As you know from the ninja rangers they all of a spirit animal were the original five have dinosaurs as their spirit animals and we protect you as you protect us. We have always commended you on your bravery and strength as you command your power. Here is your power crystal and go back to where you started to find some of your friends."

Zack said, "Thanks my friend and I will keep making you believe that I was the right choice from the start I will stop doubting myself."

With that Zack did a little hip hop kido then ran the way he came to hopefully find his friends.

Kimberly was chasing after the pterodactyl that had dropped the letter to her and her friends she sighed and thought why the hell did I decided to wear these sandals and not my tennis shoes. She decided to take off her sandals and run bare foot after the flying dinosaur. She finally saw the pterodactyl land and she notice a pink crystal and said, "I know you have a test for me otherwise you wouldn't force me to run all this way."

The pterodactyl looked at her as she spoke, " You are right my friend there is a test but for you it shouldn't be a problem as all you have to do is answer this what was the first thing you said when you got your pterodactyl zord?"

Kimberly laughed and said (very preppy), "Hey nice stereo."

The dinosaur nodded and gave Kimberly her Crystal and said, "As you have probably figure out that I am your guardian and spirit animal I know you have the crane but that isn't completely true one thing about the cranes are that they are based off of the pterodactyl or so the myths say. Take care my child and make sure that Tommy boy stays out of unnecessary trouble as it is."

Kimberly smiled and said, "Would you mind giving me a lift back my feet are killing me at the moment."

The dinosaur lower so Kimberly could get on her back and she was back with her three other friends in no time, she noticed that the only one left was Jason.

Kimberly said, "Thank you my friend."

With that the pterodactyl flew off into the sunset.

Jason was tired as he rested for a few minutes before he started to walk again and he was starting to feel exhausted but knew he had to press on. He had already passed two tests and it had scared him senseless but he knew that his friends were safe and had beaten them as they came. The first one was of Trini getting injured in a battle and he was helpless to help her but he had said, "I am never helpless if she is injured it was because we were careless and that was our fault we know the dangers of our battles."

The second one was of Billy as he gave up his power and for the peace conference and came back a few months later saying that he made a mistake. Jason said, "Billy, Trini, and Zack all knew that they were rangers at least by heart and they all knew what they were giving up plus Billy would never say that giving up his powers was a mistake he thought it was best for the team."

As he tread on he came to a vision of Zack having a fit of low self confidence that Jason ran to him and said, "Come on bro remember you are just as strong as the others and we are always there for you don't worry about anything else we like the hip hop kido dude that we all know you are don't listen to anyone else."

When that vision vanish Jason was thinking if this is a test then I must have one more and it is going to be the toughest Kimberly. Right after he thought of that he saw the vision and thought shit just like I thought the day she went punk. Jason ran up to her and tried to convince her that she wasn't really a punk and that she was a sweet girl. After a few irritating moments she started to see sense and disappeared. Jason sighed and thought that wasn't so bad. Right then he saw his old friend the Tyrannosaurs and bowed to him.

The Tyrannosaurs said, "Jason my friend I see you have made it here okay and unharmed while showing that true leadership to your comrades that they can solve their own problems without you solving it for them. They have learned to trust themselves and the team and for that we reward you with your power crystal Jason sorry that we had to put you through this in your condition."

Jason said, "I wouldn't want it any other way my friend and I thank you know is there a shorter way to get back to where I started because I feel out of breath and I know it was from that hike."

The dinosaur nodded and let Jason catch a ride as the t-rex said, "You know that I am not only your guardian but spirit animal right."

Jason nodded and said, "Yea I kind of had a clue with the whole thing in my mind when I was in that coma."

When Jason arrived he and his friends hugged as they were teleported back into the Zord compartment. When the light died down they were deposited on the floor with a worry looking Alpha and Gundam Pilots.

Duo asked, "Where were you guys?"

Billy said, "We were on some distant planet to get our power crystals back to pilot our Zords it was weird but we have seen weirder so it wasn't much different than before."

Zack said, "Speak for yourself you didn't have to deal with all the bugs as a test."

Kimberly whispered, to the gundam boys, "He has a phobia of bugs."

Heero said, "Will we came in here to tell you that Rita and Zedd has left the moon base but we think Treize went back to just trying to fight in the colonies."

Jason said, "I doubt that Heero, Rita and Zedd are not after the Zero rangers, they are after the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers, once we get these zords back online we will make our presents known."

With that they all left to their house not wanting to worry their parents while the Zero had done the same when the battle was over. The original team met up at the Youth center and Kimberly noticed that the gundam boys were nowhere in sight.

Jason said, "They decided that it would be safer to be in space and they would contact us if they planed anything in that general area."

The others nodded as they went to practice Jason was watching them they had decided that day to not do anything that was required going to the power center. Zordon had agreed that it would be best if Rita and Zedd had no idea that the original rangers were back yet and didn't let the Zero know that they had their power crystals just yet. While Trini and Kimberly were working on their foot work Billy went toward Jason and said, "Jase wouldn't the doctors be mad that you didn't go back with the gundam boys?"

Jason replied, "They might but Heero had told the doctor that with me having asthma right now that I couldn't pilot the gundam for a few weeks so they left me on earth to keep an outlook just in case oz decided to attack earth."

Zack nodded as Billy noticed that Jason looked disturbed by what he just said and Billy thought this really must be hard on Jase he wants to be a ranger, but at the same time he wants to pilot the gundam just as much he really doesn't know how to live to him its survival. Kimberly and Trini came up to them as they got their milkshakes and thanked Ernie. Trini noticed that Billy looked confused and lost in thought and asked, "Billy you okay there?"

Billy said, "Yea I'm fine just thinking about everything but when should we return as the original power rangers."

Jason said, "Hey we may the original team Billy thou we will always be the one and only Mighty Morphin Power Rangers."

As the five started to walk home Jason was thinking about the team and when they should return to the battle front with Rita and Zedd. He knew that the quicker that they defeated those two the quicker it was that he could go and defeat Treize. He sighed as he thought about the group they defiantly weren't ready and that is what worried him they needed to be at the all time best. Zack stopped and said, "Hey why don't we rest here for awhile it was are favorite place of all time."

The rest of the team looked and smiled it was one of their many favorite places it was the park and Jason remembered many of their battles were here. Kimberly sat on the table and the others did their own thing. Trini and Zack started to play some B ball while Jason showed Billy some more karate moves since Billy had kept up the self defense while he was at the peace conference. They had stayed there for longer than they suspected and when they noticed the time they realized that it was close to five o' clock and they headed home.

Out with Rita and Zedd they were wondering what was going on. They were off the moon since the machine empire had tried to kill them and were now wondering what the hell the power rangers were up too. They knew that Jason would give up being the leader but it was obvious that he wasn't leading the group they were organized like they use too. Goldar wasn't paying attention he was wondering what they were going to do next. Treize came in and said, "I say that we attack now it would drive the rangers into two and they wouldn't have the gundams as back up as I have news that four of the five are in space and pilot 03 was not with them but his gundam was the weakest in agility. I would also have Lady Une send mobile dolls to distract the gundams anyways."

Rita smiled and said, "Now that sounds like a plan."

Zedd also agreed and had the others to start to get to work as he tried to figure out how to get the rangers to fight them and not the machine empire or to just attack both at the same time.

Back with the original rangers they had all decided to just sleep over at Jason's house since his was closer to the park. He had taken a shower and changed into a red muscle shirt that had the words they call me Ivan Ooze and blue jean shorts that were cut at the bottom which made people notice that they were cut from pants. As he sat back to his friends he noticed that Kimberly was wearing a pink nightgown that went to her ankle when she was standing. Trini was wearing a yellow shirt and sleeping pants. Billy was in a blue shirt and shorts. While Zack wore a black shirt that had words I met the power rangers but I forgot my autograph book and white shorts. Kimberly smiled at the shirt and wondered where he got it and who did it for him. Not many people remembered the fight with Ivan Ooze since most of them were brain washed. The few who did had remained quiet and won't talk about it.

Billy said, "Jase where did you get the shirt?"

Jase answered, "Oh I had this shirt for a while now maybe four or five years. In the colonies I had made a cartoon show and two movies on the power rangers. I played Alpha and Zordon in all the seasons I also played myself in season one and half of season two, then from there I played Billy up to Zero but I played Adam from season two on. Then there was Power Rangers the movie where I played of course Zordon, Alpha, Adam, Billy, and Ivan Ooze but only because nobody wanted to play Ivan. Then there was Power Rangers turbo movie which I played Alpha, Zordon, myself, and Adam."

Kimberly said, "Wow you played a lot of people."

Trini replied, "Do you have any of the movies or shows you played in because I can't believe that you played in anything."

Jason ran upstairs to his room and brought down some movies and said, "Okay who wants to go down memory lane because I have them all."

For the rest of the night they watched most of the movies from season one and it was hard to deny that Jason was telling the truth it really was walking down memory lane. Kimberly noticed the time and said, "Well I am going to bed because we have work to do in the morning if we are going to have our Zords up and running by the end of the week."

The following day the original rangers had just finished the last of their zords updates. Jason smiled it had been a while since he had piloted the Tyrannosaurs and just sitting in its cockpit felt right. While he sat there he heard a roar and thought yea your right my buddy I am right where I belong. Jason got out of his zord and walked to the main part of the command center where he noticed most of the rangers and all of them but the originals looked pissed. Zordon smiled as he saw Jason walk in rubbing oil and grease off his hands.

Jason said, "What is wrong with you guys?"

Tanya grumbled, "Easy why is it that we have to fight and you guys do absolutely nothing around here."

Kimberly responded, "They are wondering why we haven't fought yet but they go against Mondo all the time."

Jason replied, "Well it's a good thing that we will be up and running tomorrow because I got a message on my computer that Rita and Zedd are planning to attack one of the colonies and Treize is going to try stopping the gundams by using his mobile dolls."

The next day Jason got up and rechecked his messages and noticed that it was still the same and then realized which colony they were planning to attack. Jason thought shit Relena is on that colony why of all days could she not listen to us when we told her to stay on earth. When all the original rangers got to the command center Jason said, "Guys we need to protect this woman her name is Relena Peacecraft Darwin and she is the vice for minster for not just the colonies but earth as well. She is too valuable to lose at this time if she dies then we would end up in a war like no other the war with the gundams are strong but if she dies not only will the war last but the battles will just be that much worse for not only the gundams but for oz as well."

Zack said, "Chill man we will protect her from all cost in the name of the gundams themselves."

Trini replied, "Once a ranger always a ranger. Remember we do anything for one of our own just lead the way and we will follow. We never leave our own behind."  
Jason nodded and said, "Let's do this it's morphin time!"

Zack, "Mastodon."

Kimberly, "Pterodactyl."

Billy, "Triceratops."

Trini said, "Saber tooth tiger."

Jason, "Tyrannosaurs."

Zordon said, "Let the powers protect you rangers and remember the dinozords will protect you as you would protect them you were chosen for your strength, spirit, and your hearts rangers."

With that the five rangers were off in a blaze of light that was always there when they teleported. When they landed it was on colony L3 and Jason said, "Well home sweet home."

Kimberly asked, "Rex you know this place?"

Jason replied, "Yea it was my home for most of my childhood why would they want to attack it thou it is pretty much for the base of mercenaries and average day workers nothing to special."

Trini was to shock it wasn't everyday that Jason was surprised but for him to talk about or seeing his life before he joined up with them was weird and it scarred her too much. Billy was in shock he knew that the colonies had existed but to actually be there was in his mind morphinacial. Zack was freaked out it was strange being in space and knowing that the only thing that was keeping you from being sucked into space was some metal. Kimberly was just impress that she actually got to see a colony they all read up on them but never got to step foot on one this was one to write a paper on.

Jason smiled at his friends as they walked on he knew that it was strange and weird but to him it was natural he just hopped that finding Relena was easy and he just hope that he could convince her to stay in the zord with him when it came time to fight. As they made it to the main street he was starting to get a strange vibe and knew immediately what or on the other hand who it was. All of a sudden he flipped over the burnet head girl and hugged her as he said, "Cathy I should have known it was you."

Cathy slapped him across the face and said, "You never think do you Trowa. You left me all alone again and I didn't know what happen to you I love you as a brother and you don't even call to tell me you are okay."

Jason looked ashamed and said, "Cathy I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I needed to escape from the war and if you knew where I was they would torcher you for the information but I am back and I will protect you and everyone else I promise I remember my reason to fight."

Cathy said, "Good to hear Trowa and remember we are always behind you and your lions are missing their friend that sits at their cages after the show."

Jason smiled and laughed as he gave a mock bow and said, "I am not paid to doge."

Cathy said, "No you are not just like I am not paid to kill you."

Jason hugged his sister and introduced her to his friends. Kimberly automatically stated to like the circus knife thrower and knew that she was trust worthy if Jason trusted her so openly.

Cathy smiled as she ran off saying to visit her sometime at the circus. Jason said, "I'm not sure I am going to end up going back with you guys I might just stay with the circus after this war."

Kimberly knew that she was quitting the rangers after this war the rangers had their group of five and the zero's didn't need them at all. Trini, Billy, and Zack were not sure what they wanted to do after the war but they hope that it came easier as the war came to an end.

Just then Kimberly saw the girl from the picture and said, "Hey is that the Relena girl we are trying to protect."

Jason nodded and walked over to her and said, "I'm sorry Miss Darwin but those items wouldn't do you any justice would you let a commoner like me show you something that would do you justice as this warrior only wishes you to look your best."

Relena laughed and said, "Hello Mr. Barton and I would be happy for help from a local."

Relena introduced her to his friends and told her what was going on. To say he was surprise at her outburst would have been a lie. Zack couldn't believe that there was ever someone so persistent at world piece than Trini until he met Relena and he couldn't believe it. Billy and the others were just as shock as they listen to her rant about her beliefs. Even Trini was having trouble with the whole total pacifism and was going to look into if it was health or not because if Relena was the result she was sure it wasn't healthy.

Relena for the most part had decided that it would be safer to stay by Trowa since he was a gundam pilot and also had a feeling that he had a debt to pay to Heero for all the help she gave them to find him. Which Trowa knew she didn't do all that much and only used him so Heero would stay close. Not that it had happened the way she had hoped. Kimberly smiled but really didn't know what to make of Relena as she talked to Trowa and kept asking about Heero which she could tell that Jason was grinning his teeth trying to have patients that he didn't have for the young vice for minster. Trini whispered, "How long do you think it will take for Jase to snapped?"

Kimberly replied, "Not long if this keeps up we need damage control quick."

Trini nodded and thought man what can we use as damage control and thought the same thing when we need Kimberly to calm down she said, "Hey Jase I know that you might want to show the boys around your home colony so why don't you do that and we will take Relena shopping just us girls."

Jason seeing what she was doing said, "Fine but only for two hours meet back here in that time frame as that should be when the battle begins normally I wouldn't agree to this but I need a clear head."

With that they separated and went their own way.

When two hours hit they all met back up and Jason looked around and had Zordon teleport Relena to the power chamber no reason to have to watch her when they could have her safe and sound. All of a sudden he said, "Its morphin time."

Zack, "Mastodon."

Kimberly, "Pterodactyl."

Billy, "Triceratops."

Trini said, "Saber tooth tiger."

Jason, "Tyrannosaurs."

As they stood there and waited Jason couldn't help but wish that they had some putties to fight with. He knew this wasn't earth but really give him something to do while they waited. All of a sudden they saw a three story monster that they knew had to belong to Zedd and Rita. Jason and the other s said, "We need dinozords now."

As the zords appeared Jason said, "Power up."

Zack said, "Mastodon all systems go."

Billy said, "All systems on line."

Trini said, "Ready to go."

Kimberly said, "Still got a nice stereo."

All of them groan over the comlink. Jason told everyone to bring them together to form the Megazord.

In the command center Relena was looking at Zordon and Alpha and asked, "Where did Trowa send me?"

Zordon said, "Miss, You are in the power rangers command center I am known as Zordon and this little dude is Alpha 5. We are friends and mentors to the power rangers along with Trowa or Jason as we know him as he is the leader of the rangers. You were brought here as protection as the fight their last battle before they chose to either quite or stay."

Relena just watched the view screen and saw the battle that she had just gotten teleported away from. As she watched in awe she couldn't believe what she was watching she was wondering when the gundams would show up but they were nowhere around and the group of zords as Zordon had told her were fighting for them.

Back on the fighting ground the rangers were getting toast and Jason said, "Zack take my controls I am going to fight in my gundam and help you guys out a little we need help and the gundams shouldn't be that far away I had Heero sneak my gundam here last night and had them stay at another part of the L3 cluster." The others nodded as Zack took control of not only his controls but Jason's as well as Jason went to his gundam. When Jason got to Heavyarms he had to smirk not many people thought that Heavyarms was the most offensive gundam as he played defense pretty much thought the war but Trowa knew how to pilot the gundam better than anyone else ever could. Not just as defensive but offensive also. He just knew when to attack and when to move your ass out of the way. He sent a quick message for back up but Heero had told him they were in their own battle and they had to stall or try to figure out a way themselves at least they had one gundam.

Trowa return to his friends and helped battle the monster when an idea struck he still had mercenary friends here at least a few that owe him and quickly contacted them. When he started to help fight he told the guys that they were on their own but they might be getting back up from a few unbinding law citizens. Right after he finished telling them he heard a female voice said, "Hey Nanashi you asked for help didn't ya."

Jason smiled and said, "Hey Layla yea I asked for help and thank you guys for coming I knew you guys would love a challenge. Here is the rules see the monster the only thing you have to do is help destroy it while not messing up my gundam or the other big machine there Kay."

Layla said, "Kay, oh and nice threads never thought you were one to wear spandex outfits with a helmet or in red for that matter."

Trowa shock his head and went Nanashi out.

With the extra fire arms as Jason was calling them they were able to destroy the monster quickly and went to attack Zedd and Rita the mercenaries coming along because they wanted too and stated that they needed a better challenge life was too dull for them at this time of war.

Out in space on a small regain of the L3 cluster Heero, Duo, Wufei, and Quatra were fighting against some Mobile dolls and were having a life time of problems trying to fight them all. They already had damage done to them when all of a sudden they saw a whole bunch of mobile suits old ones if they had anything to go by, a monster of a suit that had more colors than the wing zero, and to their up most pleasure Heavyarms. Kimberly got on the comlink and said, "We weren't about to let you boys have all the fun."

Heero replied, "Just get to work than oh and Jase who are in the older mobile suits?"

Jason's face showed up on the monitor called a few of my mercenary friends and some that owed me."

Heero nodded as they closed the contact and started to get through the guards so the rangers and mercenaries could get to Rita and Zedd. When they had a hole they told them to go and the gundams wanted to finish off the mobile suites.

The rangers and mercenaries understood that it was going to be them who fought against the gruesome twosome and without their zords and machinery. When they got out of their zords and mobile suits the caption of the mercenaries said, "Hi I'm Layla and I am in charge of my group here we have come to help Nanashi."

Kimberly said, "We appreciate your help Layla I am Kimberly, in yellow you got Trini, in blue you got Billy, and in black you got Zack, of course you already know Jason in red. Please don't tell anyone we only told you because our leader Zordon told us we could and you already knew Jason."

Mick a tall muscular man with honey brown hair asked, "Who is this Jason as our caption stated we only know Nanashi?"

Layla replied, "Mick if I am gathering the information right Nanashi finally either found his name or picked a name out for himself remember the leader when Nanashi was with us never gave him a name to use so Nanashi was what he was known as."

Billy asked, "What does Nanashi mean? I know it's Japanese but I don't know exactly what it means."

Kelly a thin women with muscles and medium brown hair that was chopped in a boyish style said, "It means no name. He will always be Nanashi to us it can't be changed. I was in his troop when he was a young boy along with Layla, Mike, and a few others here. We love him as a brother and as a comrade. He was in our group since we found as a babe and took care of him since. When you are part of the mercenaries one thing stays constant you never are forgotten and you are always one of us."

Layla sighed and said, "Understand Nanashi will always be a mercenary it won't change, but he was never one to back down from an order he is a soldier and will always be one. All I ask is that you stay there for him because he needs the friends."

Kimberly and the others nodded their heads and said, "Affinitive."

As they walked into the castle they were attacked from some putties Trini said, "Remember hit the Z on their chest."

As the two groups were fighting the putties they were going through them without many problems since the rangers were use to fighting them and the mercenaries had better hand eye coordination when it came to deadly aim. Kimberly was shock on how many the mercenaries had taken out without too much hassle it was like watching Jason fighting a dance that let the spirit out. She was glad that they were on her side of the battle. Billy was having trouble and Layla went to help him out and said, "Billy here is advice don't worry about what is going on just clear your mind and let your body take the lead."

Billy nodded as the two went back to fighting off the putties. Again they had a small opening and Layla said, "Rangers go after your enemy we will hold the fort here."

Zack said, "Roger that Layla be careful."

As the four rangers ran farther into the castle they were hoping that the gundam boys were okay.

Out on the battle ground for the gundams it was getting to the point that even Heero was ready to scream every time they killed a mobile doll it was like three more took their place. Jason was just happy that he had tuned up Heavyarms beforehand. Jason was fighting when he had a brilliant idea and said, "Quatra do you still have the Zero system still hooked up?"

Quatra replied, "Yea, Why do you ask Tro."

Jason said, "Easy you and Heero use the Zero system at the same time and we can easily over power the mobile dolls completely they use human techniques so if you two use the Zero system than they really can't detect our technique as easily giving us the upper hand since we will be having a two different messages."

Heero said, "Of course they can't anticipate a fake out in a battle because the person operating the dolls would think it is the real thing which gives us the upper hand. Where did you learn that Barton I know it wasn't from the rangers?"

Jason just said, "Hey just because I don't fight alongside the mercenaries anymore doesn't mean that I don't remember any of the tricks they ever taught me."

With a new plan they started their plan and started to use fake attacks and more offensive to defensive line. It was an easy pull in their fighting and Jason was not worried at all in this way of fighting. The person behind the mobile dolls was intrigued by this new way of attack and couldn't figure out what they were up to. It didn't help that Heero and Quatra was the ones calling the shots to the point that not even the gundam boys were able to figure out which one to figure out what to do first but it was easy to know what was expected. Duo had an opening and was able to attack which because of the cat and mouse play it killed ten other mobile dolls along with it. This kept up for another five minutes.

The mercenaries had just finished with the putties and decided they weren't needed any longer and went to find something to do while they planted explosives on the way. When John who was an African American looked at her and said, "What are you planning on Layla?"

Layla said, "They should never mess with a mercenary when the rangers get out along with us we blow this castle sky high. Never mess with a mercenary's comrade unless you know who you're dealing with."

John said, "Layla you didn't do this just for Nanashi did you it was more to it than just that?"

Layla replied, "Yea John it more than Nanashi. You don't know Nanashi you joined a year after he left and I wasn't strong enough to tell you everything. See Nanashi is our brother in arms just like every other person in our group but he was the only one we had since he was a babe and when he left he had stated that he would never come back to ask us for help. We had let him go and we knew he didn't mean it that he would be back and ask for help. We just knew it wasn't good bye. So we he asked for our help I had to join it is what us mercenaries we always forgive but never forget. I just hope that Nanashi has remembered the mercenary way and comes to his senses to come home to us. We want our brother home so we can take care of him again I miss him very much."

John decided that he needs to talk to Nanashi since he always had known him as the lost mercenary since he had left the group.

The rangers were having a fight for life or death since they were finally fighting Rita and Zedd. Kimberly went to her comwatch and said, "Jase get your ass down here we could really use your help."

Jason who heard and noticed that the other gundam pilots had already singled him to go teleported out of his gundam and right into the fight with the rangers, when Jason arrive he automatically went into leader mode. As they battled they were able to finally able to defeat Rita and Zedd by pulling the power weapons together and made the power blaster. As they all left they bumped into the mercenaries and told them to follow them out. Layla and Kelly started to run along with the others. When they all made it out in either their zords or suits as Jason teleported back into Heavyarms they made it to a safe destation when Layla said, "Hey Nanashi watch it's just like old times."

With that said they all turned in time to watch the castle exploded as the explosives went off. When they all landed back on L3 Layla said, "You guys are okay if you ever want to do mercenary work look me up just as Nanashi he knows where I hang out."

With that the mercenaries left leaving the group of gundam boys and rangers alone together. Heero looked at Jason and said, "Trowa thank you for coming to help us but this is your choice you can stay with the rangers or stay with us it's up to you."

Jason replied, "Will I know for one that earth doesn't need to sets of rangers so I think the Zero rangers can handle it so I am going to travel and see where it leads me."

The other rangers agreed to follow Jase it wasn't like they had anything better to do since they all had finished up high school and they wanted to see more of space.

When Zordon teleported Relena to the colony again she left with the gundam boys as Jason turned to the guys and said, "I know you guys are leaving a lot behind but this is the next great adventure for us plus will bound to hear from the other rangers again."

Kimberly said, "We will see where our past cross since this is where we belong."

Zack just said, "Stead of just traveling why, don't we join with Layla she seem to want her Nanashi back."

Everyone laugh as Jason said, "Why not we have no where we need to be and we'll be able to save up money that way."

The rangers all walked towards the base that the mercenaries lived to start their new lives.

The End or is it you take a guess.


End file.
